


The Sleepover

by wnelson001



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander "suffers" the consequences of sleeping over at the Summers house one night after a patrol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co written with an author who wishes to remain anonymous

 " _Xander_?"

The 16 year old lad could almost hear Buffy's soft, needy whisper. He stirred, smiling at the heat in her voice. Then the voice came again, more insistently. "Xander?"

Xander jerked awake. It took him a moment to orient himself; he was on the Summers' couch, having crashed after a patrol with Buffy. The Slayer herself was standing in front of him, clad only in a nightgown, framed by the moon...

She giggled. "Your dick is hard," she pointed naughtily, and Xander realized with a start that he was looking at Buffy's 10 year old sister Dawn. He quickly pulled up the blanket to hide the large, extremely prominent bulge in his crotch, and looked closely at the little girl, who grinned at him, half shyly, half mischievously.

"What'samatter, Dawn?" he mumbled sleepily. She was only in a simple white cotton nightgown, but it was plastered translucently to her skin with sweat, and Xander's hard-on only got firmer and bigger as he realized he could see her tiny, hard nipples stemming her flat, satin-skinned chest.

She rubbed her legs together as he watched her, and said, "I had a dream."

"A bad dream?" he replied, holding out his arm. "Need a hug?"

Dawn dashed forward into his welcoming arm, and snuggled up against him, making him very, very aware of those tiny hard nips scraping into his bare torso, and of the sweaty lil-girl body pressing into his. "A good dream," she confided, murmuring breathily in his ear. "You asked me to marry you." Xander smiled. That was cute.

He had a sudden vision of seeing Dawn in a little wedding dress, wearing his ring on her finger and looking much like a flower girl, and slipping out of it to bare her form to him... "What did you say?" he asked, trying to distract himself.

She whispered back, "I said yes." She rubbed up against his side, her tiny hard nubbins scraping into his bare chest. Xander's cock throbbed; it was impossible to ignore the luscious little girl squirming in his arms.

"What then?" he asked hoarsely.

"Then you took your dick out," Dawn said, and Xander stiffened slightly. Dawn giggled. "You showed me how big it was, and let me touch it. It was nice and warm."

Xander was breathing hard. "Dawn--" he began, but broke off with a yelp as the little girl grabbed a handful of his thick cock through his jeans.

Dawn giggled naughtily, and panted, "Then you rubbed it against my little cunny..."

"Dawn..." Xander tried to say, "I... we can't..." but she pressed soft fluttery little kisses into his neck, nibbling slightly, before moving down his chest, leaving hot brands of desire where her soft moist lips touched his bare flesh. He groaned, the guttural sound of pleasure lurching in his throat, and his cock throbbed in her little hand. She looked back up at him, eyes wide and adoring, and he nearly cummed right then.

She tongued his navel briefly, and then pulled eagerly at the fastenings of his jeans. "Dawn..." Xander said again, half in protest, half with desire, as she revealed his hugely hard, throbbing scepter. She grasped as much as she could of it firmly in her tiny hand now, and the soft warmth of her hand was almost too much for him as he tossed his head back and forth.

She grinned impishly. "Looks tasty." She lowered her head down to nuzzle against his member, then took a long kittenish lick up the underside of his shaft. Xander nearly screamed with agonizing pleasure, but bit his lip to stifle it, and his fat long cock lurched so mightily that it slapped Dawn in the face, smearing her with slimy precum.

The little ten year old giggled again, naughtily. Her eyes were wide and alight with eager lust, and Xander was treated to the glorious view of the beautiful young child opening her little mouth wide and descending upon his throbbing cock.

Then her soft pink lips closed around his bulbous cockknob, and Xander gasped aloud at the hot tight moisture of her mouth. "MNnnnngghnnnghhhh!" he groaned through clenched teeth, his pleasure strangling his throat. Dawn's eyes rolled back briefly as she felt and tasted his delicious dewy lust, and then she began suckling with a will, engulfing more and more of his big dick, till the fat mushroom head hit the back of her throat.

Xander was in a whole other world. He had never in his life imagined how incredible a blow job would be. His hands fisted in the couch fabric as he threw his head back, mouth hanging open slightly as he panted and moaned. Then Dawn swallowed his tremendous log down her magnificently tight little throat, and Xander's hips rose off the couch of their own accord, bucking into her mouthtwat. With a rush of heat that flared though his entire body, his cum-bloated balls pumped thick creamy jizz deep into the lustful ten year old's throat.

"MMmmmmmmmmm!" Dawn moaned, her little body wracked with climax as she tasted his delicious cum. Her thrashing body vibrated along his jizzing cock, and her throat milked his manhood convulsively, drawing more and more spunk from him as Xander pistoned his hips up into her mouth in the frenzy of his passion.

When at last his balls emptied inside her throatcunt, he collapsed back onto the couch, his breathing harsh and loud in his ears. Dawn slowly worked his cock free of her hot tight throat, gargling down his cum, and grinned proudly at him with pleasure-glazed eyes. "Xander, you're so yummy!" She drew herself up from his still-turgid cock, staggering slightly with the aftershocks of pleasure rippling through her young body, and pulled up her nightgown, revealing her stained cotton panties, soaked completely through with her juices and forming a cameltoe in her plump little pussy lips.

With a finger, the lusty girlchild tugged aside her panties, revealing to Xander's awed vision her perfectly bald, wet, little-girl cunny. His cock lurched beneath her beckoning twat, and she smiled at him, almost shyly, basking in the approval of his gaze. "You like it?" she asked coyly, and slipped a tiny finger just barely inside her young pussy, moaning slightly. Then she grasped his cock, guiding it to her virgin fuckhole as she lowered herself, till his deep red cockhead pressed against her puffy nether lips.

A shiver of pleasure and needed wracked Xander, and a thick splurt of clear precum gushed out, splattering Dawn's little twat and her inner thighs. She gasped, feeling the heat of his precum, and moaned, biting her lip cutely as ecstasy trembled through her. She dropped down, and then neither one could contain themselves from crying out as his fat cockhead sank within her lush, dripping folds.

Dawn steadied herself with her little hands on his abs, her fingers clenching into those muscled ridges as pleasure wracked her small frame. "So... big..." she murmured delightedly, spilling her sticky little-girl dew down his throbbing shaft in lewd rivulets. "I want you... all the way... inside me!" She gasped as she pushed herself down on his huge long cock.

Xander was trying not to just slam in straight away, but Dawn's insistent efforts were too much for him. He seized her tiny hips, wrenching a gasp of startled delight from her, and bucked his hips up. Their pelvic bones slapped together with a wet squelch as Dawn's pussy swallowed his entire cock, her puffy wet lips nestled in his pubic curls. "Ooooonnnngghhhnnnnnnnnhhh!" Their shared cries mingled, breathy sounds of delight filling the moonlit living room as they tried to be quiet.

"Fffff-fuck m-me, X-xander!" Dawn demanded. Her head tossed about, her hair flying as her pussy clenched spastically around his fuckrod. Xander was in total bliss. Her tight preteen cunt walls were slick and satiny and hot, and he felt his obese cockknob press through her tiny pussy against her cervix. Dawn bucked madly at the sensation, orgasm shivering through her. Her pussy became even slicker and tighter as she convulsed atop him, and seeing her sweaty lil body wracked with pleasure was the most beautiful, erotic thing Xander had ever seen.

With another heaving pound of his cock up into her frenzied bouncing body, his cockhead popped through her cervix, and caught, locking him into place inside her young little prepubescent womb. His eyes flared, his breath leaving his throat in a gasp. Dawn shrieked in lewd abandon, thrashing atop his fuckpole in absolute delight as orgasms crashed through her ten year old body. Her pussy clenched along his tool in ripples, her virgin cunny reflexively milking him as she juiced, and with a bellow, Xander blew another fat load of cum into her, thick gobs of spunk shooting into the nymphet's nubile womb.

They were beyond all thought, beyond all pretense of being quiet or discreet, beyond all sensation except their mingled bodies heaving sweatily into each other as they cummed together. Xander's big dick rammed salaciously in and out of her creamy twat as he spunked, obscene wet squelching smacks forming a staccato chorus in accompaniment to their rapturous cries. It seemed like hours, days, but at last their bodies fell limp with exhaustion. Dawn collapsed forward onto Xander's torso, burying her face in his chest as she pressed adoring kisses upon his pecs. Her pussy twitched spasmodically along his rod as his balls dumped a final splurt of cocksauce in her thoroughly ravished pussy.

He clutched her tightly to him, the aftershocks of shared love trembling through them as they lay there, gasping.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Xander and the lusty little ten year girl who had seduced his virginity away and whom he had deflowered in turn lay entangled upon the couch. Dawn's head rose and fell upon his chest with his harsh, ragged breathing as their breath slowly returned. His cock throbbed inside her lush wet pussy. She looked up at him with worshipful eyes and said almost shyly - a very odd tone given their new intimacy - "Am I a good fucker, Xander?"

Xander lay his hand over hers and let her intertwine their fingers. "You're a very good fucker," he smiled at her, and she beamed happily.

"You're a good fucker too," she murmured contentedly, and mischievously squeezed her pussy around his cock again, giggling in that delightfully naughty way she had as she wrenched another groan from him. Something sparked in her eyes then, and she hopped off him, moaning cutely as his cock plopped free of her tiny winking fuckhole. "Come on!" she grabbed his hand insistently, pulling him off the couch as Xander tried to pull up his unzipped jeans.

"Where--?" he tried to ask, but Dawn hushed him, and then giggled again. She led him up the stairs.

She paused outside of her mother's bedroom, and tugged at his hand to bend him down to her level. She pecked him on the lips. "I like you, Xander. Do you like me?"

He cocked a grin at her. "Do you really have to ask?"

She bit her lip impishly to stifle another giggle. "I'm not the only you like, am I?" Before Xander could answer, Dawn pushed open the door and dragged him through. Xander's eyes boggled out of his head as he saw Joyce lying on her bed, asleep. She was clad only in a slinky red lingerie dress, and her legs were parted, the hem of her lacy skirt up to reveal her lush, glistening honeypot.

She was moaning slightly in her sleep, and Xander noticed the vibrator shoved deep inside her bushy pussy. His cock sprang to attention once more, tenting his jeans rather noticeably. Dawn grinned mischievously and grabbed ahold of the huge bulge, wrenching a strangled groan from Xander. "I think Mommy needs something else in her cunny, don't you?" Xander looked down at her in disbelief, and Dawn smirked at him.

What the hell. He'd love to bang that MILF. Xander managed to smirk back, lust evident upon his face, and strode over to the bed, as Dawn clapped her hands together eagerly, watching. He ditched his jeans first, giving Dawn her first look of his entirely nude form in resplendent masculine glory, his magnificent scepter standing at attention before Joyce, precum dripping down the shaft along thick twisting veins.

The lusty ten year old girl licked her lips, her eyes wide and desiring, but she beckoned her lover forward to the bed. Xander bent over the sleeping MILF, panting slightly, his throat dried, and grasped the end of the vibrator, pulling it out. It was large, and her pussy tight, so he had to tug a bit, but as the dildo popped free, drops of juice sprinkled Xander's face. Joyce rubbed her legs together in her sleep and murmured, " _Mmmmmmm, Xander..._ "

Shocked, Xander looked back at Dawn, who gave him a knowing grin. He looked at the dildo in his hand. It was the size of a cucumber, yet Xander's shlong was larger. He tossed it aside and climbed over Joyce, a thick oozing glob of precum beading out of his cumslit to drip onto Joyce's slinky gown. Pulling his hips back a bit, he then thrust forward very slightly, just touching the head of his cock against Joyce's bushy womanhood, smearing her with slimy precum.

The effect was electric. Joyce's body seized up for a moment, then she convulsed as an orgasm snapped her awake, pleasure rocketing through her body at the touch of a real man's cock. Her eyes searched the room vacantly for a handful of seconds before fixing on Xander's face hovering above hers. Her mouth dropped open in a round 'O', and he crooked a grin at her.

"Xander?" she gasped, breathlessly, her voice hoarse with the heat of her desire. Her generous tits heaved with her every pant, rock-hard nubbins poking wetly against the translucent fabric of her lingerie. "Is this-- real?"

"Hi--" he tried to say, but Joyce seized his head and pulled it down to hers, mashing her lips against his. Simultaneously, she humped her hips towards him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Xander's breath left him in a rush as her insistent writhing ramrodded him directly into the MILF's dripping, honeyed cleft.

"Oooaahhhnngghhnnhhh!" It was impossible to tell where Joyce's ecstatic scream ended and Xander's began. Her heated cunt walls gripped his huge throbbing hard-on like a wet velvet glove and squeezed, milking spastically as she squeezed her legs around his waist and ravished his mouth with her experienced tongue.

Need took over, and Xander began thrusting, pummeling his fat slab of veiny cockmeat into Joyce's dripping pink heat-sink with loud, lewd smacks as their pelvic bones slapped into each other. The sound was only more salacious as Dawn's slurping suckling of her mother's juices off the discarded dildo accompanied the chorus of their lewd, wet fucking.

Joyce's cunt milked his fat shaft in rippling pulses of pussy muscle up her cunt walls, and Xander was overwhelmed by her skill and her utter abandon, her overwhelming lust. His breath caught in his throat as the MILF tangoed with his tongue, and then he blasted thick splurts of cockslop into her hot tight womanhood.

Joyce squeezed her legs convulsively around Xander's waist as she felt his hot delicious fuckslime shoot into her soaked depths. She shuddered with ecstasy as he filled her with baby batter, and his thrusting cock slammed inside her creaming pussy with even slicker squelches.

Xander's mind was blanked with sheer passion, incredible pleasure flashing across every inch of his body. He was only aware of his fat sweaty balls tightening over and over, as he pumped cum into the MILF's dripping, bushy pussy again and again. Joyce was madly humping her hips into his pummeling thrusts, thrashing beneath him as her lust, denied for too long, threw her over the edge into the wild abandon of sheer decadent pleasure. Her heels drummed frenziedly on his back as they cummed together.

Sweat poured down Xander's brow, and his jets of spunk started to pulse a little slower as his orgasm began to pass. Then he felt small girlish hands fondling and squeezing his balls as Dawn milked them, and a new climax rolled over him in a rush. He redoubled his pistoning, jackhammering madly into Joyce's writhing cunt as new loads of his jizz geysered up his thick, throbbing shaft into her pussy and pouring into her womb.

Dawn smirked, licking her lips lustily, even though she knew Xander couldn't see her face. She squeezed and massaged his balls eagerly, feeling them churning and roiling with fat loads of cum. "You're not done yet, Xander," she giggled. "I wanna see you pump Mommy full of spunk, she needs it!"

But at last, with Dawn's squeezing, Xander emptied his fat balls into the ecstatic MILF, and they fell limp, gasping and panting. Dawn kept fondling his nuts, fascinated by how big they were, and how they felt in her tiny hands.

Joyce's eyes were staring at the ceiling, glazed over with pleasure for several long moments. Then her eyes searched vacantly around the room for a second, coming to rest on her daughter and new lover. "Dawn?" her generous boobs heaved beneath Xander's chest, making him very aware of those pebbly-hard nipples barely covered by her slinky lingerie. "X-xander?"

Dawn clapped her hands delightedly. "I brought you a present, Mom!"

Joyce seemed to become aware that she wasn't dreaming. "But- I-"

"Oh c'mon Mom, are you gonna tell me you don't want this, you didn't like it?" Dawn giggled shamelessly, and Xander's cock twitched inside Joyce's lush womanhood.

"No," Joyce admitted, sighing happily and stretching languorously beneath him. She cupped Xander's face and looked into his eyes, showing him the desire in her own. "I want more, big boy." Xander grinned and leaned down to kiss her. Joyce returned it with a murmured moan. "Different hole this time," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "I want to feel you spunk inside my ass."

Dawn gasped at the naughty idea, then tittered. Xander's eyes were wide. His first blowjob, his first lay, AND his first assfuck, all in one night? This was a dream come true. And with not one, but TWO of the hottest girls he knew! He pulled out of Joyce's tight wet cunt - she gave him a farewell squeeze with her pussy, wrenching a grunted moan of pleasure from him - and plopped free with an obscene squelch.

Joyce rolled over, hitching up the skirt of her slinky lingerie gown and baring her perfect, apple-shaped buttocks to him. She spread her legs, and her juices stained the bedding as her pucker winked tantalizingly at him as she looked back to his face with a passionate grin of anticipation.

Xander licked his lips, unable to believe his luck. He straddled the MILF, and pushed his engorged cockhead up against her rosebud. Joyce shuddered with pleasure as the slime of his precum, and her own juices which still slicked his shaft, rubbed into her horny asshole. Xander pushed in, grunting at the effort. He could barely get any of his huge cock in!

Joyce pushed her hips back at him, moaning at the very touch of his cock on her rosebud. "Harder!" she begged. "All my life, I've been waiting for the right man to fuck my ass, and I want you to take me NOW!"

Xander hadn't thought his cock could've gotten any harder, but it grew to a steely firmness so hard it almost hurt, thick beads of precum dripping from his cumslit. This beautiful, sexy, horny woman was offering him her anal virginity,  _demanding_ that he take it. "Get ready," he said, grinning as Dawn clapped her hands excitedly and dipped a finger in her own lil cunny.

Xander grasped Joyce's hips and then drove forward with a fantastically powerful slam. Joyce bucked back at the same time, and his fat babymaker pounded inside her asshole. The teenager's eyes flared with the intensity of the sensation, groaning madly. His thick cockhead had popped into her rosebud and still he pushed in. She was sooooo incredibly tight and hot. Incredibly hot.

Joyce writhed beneath him, thrashing around his giant fuckspear as he impaled her. "Yes, Xander, oh god, yes! MORE!"

Xander pistoned his hips back and forth, forcing his big dick deep inside her hot, tight rosebud. With a final jackhammering slam, he pounded his tool all the way inside, his bloated balls squelching into her inner thighs.

Joyce screamed a shrill note of ecstasy as Xander cried out at the hot pleasure enveloping his member. She humped her butt back at him as Xander began thrusting in and out of her horny ass. Lewd smacks of flesh against flesh resounded through the bedroom as they fucked in a wild frenzy of ass pounding. Joyce's cream was puddling in the bedding beneath them as she cummed over and over, and Xander had never known such intense pleasure as he rutted her ruthlessly.

Dawn clambered onto the head of the bed as they fucked. Sitting atop the pillow, she spread her legs and lifted up the hem of her nightgown to bare to Xander's vision, over Joyce's shoulder, her bald, plump cunny, still oozing juices. "I need some attention too, Xander," she giggled lustily, and humped her hips up at his face.

As Joyce thrashed deliriously beneath him, Xander eagerly buried his face into Dawn's bald little-girl cunny, still pummeling his cock into the MILF's ass. The scent of a ten-year-old girl's arousal filled his nostrils, and her plump, soaked pussy lips slicked his face with young lust. "Mmmm!" Dawn moaned, her hips rising off the bed, her hands fisting in his hair.

Xander attacked her pussy with his tongue, delighting in her sweet young taste. The bed shook with the pounding of their assfucking as his face bounced into the ten year old's heated wet pussy. Her plump pussy lips quivered at the slightly rough touch of his tongue, and parted as his tongue slipped into her lush cleft.

Dawn creamed onto his face, screaming in her high-pitched little girl voice as Joyce bucked her ass back madly into Xander's pistoning dick. With a grunt, Xander bottomed out in the MILF, his balls clenching as he unloaded his fat, hot splurts of jizz deep inside her apple-bottom ass.

Joyce convulsed wildly, like a bitch in heat, orgasms ripping their way through her body as she felt the liquid fire of his seed blasting into her puckered asshole. Dawn's legs wrapped around Xander's head, glueing him to her pussy as she sprayed juice onto his face, his moans quivering directly against her hot young cunny.

Xander slammed his cock into Joyce's tight asshole over and over, spurting thick cumshots again and again as he ravished Dawn's bald lil twat with his tongue. The two females cried out, and fell limp, Joyce first, followed by the beautiful ten year old. Xander pounded his large babymaker inside the MILF's rosebud one final time, his bloated balls slapping wetly into her inner thighs as a final jet of cum geysered into her asshole.

Dawn's legs had fallen off his head, and she lay back, leaning against the head of the bed, head lolling back, gasping for breath. Joyce was limp - she had literally passed out from the overwhelming pleasure of the teenage stud fucking her ass hard and deep with his huge fucktool.

Dawn panted a cute, hoarse, little laugh, too breathless for a giggle. "Mmmm, Xander..." she sighed out a soft fluttering lil moan as Xander pressed a soft kiss to her plump wet little nether lips. "I think Mommy enjoyed that."

The teenager grinned up at her. "I think you did too."

Dawn nodded mischievously and managed to giggle this time. "Wanna fuck my cunny again?"

"Go to your room, Dawn," a new voice came from the doorway behind him. Dawn looked up, as Xander looked back, to see Buffy Summers herself standing in the doorway, wearing a hot pink teddy which left very little to the imagination. She had the strangest expression on her face.

Xander scrambled up, grunting as he strained to work his cock free of Joyce's tight grip. With a lewd slurping noise, his cock popped free. Joyce whimpered slightly in her sleep, wanting her emptiness filled, as thick white cum bubbled up out of her rosebud. "Buffy, I-"

"Dawn!" Buffy ignored him.

"Aw, Buffy," Dawn said, stumbling to her feet, still weak with pleasure. "I wanna-"

"You've had your itches scratched," Buffy said. "Now I think my needs should be handled." Xander's eyes widened. Was she saying...? She stared at his fat long cock, hypnotized by the veiny throbbing mass of man-meat protruding up into the air. "I never knew you were so well hung. C'mon, you're coming to my room." Her smallish but perky tits heaved, barely covered by the teddy - each was a handful begging to be grabbed.

The Slayer grasped ahold of his cock, which twitched strongly in her grip as Xander groaned. Buffy smirked and tugged. Xander obediently followed her out. Dawn patted his ass as he passed and giggled again. "Have fun," she whispered and skipped off to her room.

In the bedroom behind them, Joyce slumbered happily. Her body twitched in her sleep as aftershocks of pleasure spasmed through her dreams. Her thoroughly ravished asshole and pussy drooled thick creamy rivulets of Xander's overflowing cum onto the bed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Xander felt like all his dreams were coming true. Buffy -  _Buffy!_ \- that gorgeous girl that he crushed on from afar was practically dragging him to her bedroom. The Slayer had a firm grip on his rock-hard shaft, squeezing it rhythmically as his precum dribbled from his cumslit and ran over her hand.

"Buffy," Xander said. He could hardly speak, his throat was so dry. He had dreamed of this, dreamed of it so many times.

"Hush now," Buffy said, waggling her eyebrows naughtily at him as they came into her bedroom. She knelt before him, licking her lips at his massive scepter towering over her head. A thick dollop of oozing jizz left over from his last load inside Joyce dripped from his cum faucet directly onto the petite girl's outstretched tongue. "Mmmmmmmmm!" Buffy's eyes closed, and she swayed slightly on her knees, her grip on his veiny spunk pump jerking slightly in the throes of her pleasure. "God, you taste good, Xander. I never thought cum could taste so good."

Xander belatedly noticed that his best friend Willow was in the bedroom too, sleeping on one side of the bed, and gulped half nervously and half lustily. Before he could say anything about it, Buffy took a long, slow, lascivious lick up the sensitive underside of his fat pole, and cupped his obese balls in her two small hands.

" _Ungh!_ " Xander staggered with the intensity of the feeling. Soooo tantalizing and so  _good!_ He grasped Buffy's head to steady himself, hands fisting in her long hair as shudders ran up his spine while the teenage girl continued to worship his slab of man-meat.

Buffy pressed light little kisses - so much like her sister Dawn - up and down and around his cock, squeezing and fondly his balls lightly. She could feel the cum roiling and churning in his nutsacks, and her wet pussy began to soak the bottom of her teddy through.

Xander's cock throbbed, slapping lightly and wetly into Buffy's face, leaving thin smears of precum on her cheeks. She mewled and opened her mouth wide, a dark wet hole framed by two plush lips breathing heat upon his cock, and then she closed her lips around his fat cockhead, clamping them shut like a velvet vise.

"Oh God!" Xander gasped, and swayed, writhing slightly as Buffy began to suck on the bulbous knob of his dick like a lollipop. Her tongue flicked against the tip, stroking it as she nursed upon him. His movements were frenzied jerks of spastic pleasure as his hands, entwined in her silken hair, yanked this way and that. Buffy's pert nipples became almost unbearably hard as she felt his strong forceful handling, and she moaned obscenely around his fat pole.

Her vibrating purr shivered up his huge length, and Xander reflexively bucked his hips forward, slamming his dick deeper inside her mouth. Buffy's eyes widened as his fat cockhead hit the back of her throat, then rolled back as she swallowed against him, sucking him down her pipe and guzzling like a little whore.

Buffy dived her head down as Xander slammed forward again, and his huge cock was buried in incredibly hot, tight, wet velvet as Buffy's face mashed into his pubic curls. Her nostrils flared, inhaling the virile musky scent of his sweat and arousal, and her eyes rolled back as she felt every ridge and vein of his manhood outlined within her tight young throatcunt.

Xander's hands twisted and yanked spastically on her hair in the throes of his pleasure, and lost to the sensation of her hot wet mouth engulfing his cock completely, he bucked his hips back and forth. Buffy moaned, sucking and slurping noisily as he fucked her face. One of her hands cupped his fat juicy balls, and her other hand frigged her own cunt furiously.

As the horny petite girl shuddered in the throes of her climax, her loud lewd moans of delirious pleasure hummed along Xander's big dick, as though she had wrapped him in a wet silken vibrator. Xander's breath caught in his throat, and his fat fuckpole pumped jizz deep inside the Slayer's thirsty mouthtwat as his balls slapped wetly into her chin. Buffy's orgasm heightened as she tasted Xander's thick creamy lust pouring down her gullet, and she thrashed before him, glucking hard on his cock as he spunked into her.

Buffy's throat milked his cum pump eagerly, gargling down his potent load as he slammed his spurting cock home inside her face with wet smacks. Her hands kept fondling his bloated nuts the whole time, and Xander groaned like a wild animal as he spunked inside her delightful throat.

As his last jets of jizz pulsed deep inside her thirstily glucking mouthcunt, Xander grasped her silken-haired head tightly against his crotch, burying her face in sweaty curls as afterglow curled his spine. "Oh god..." he panted, his breathing harsh in his ears. What a rush! To blow his load inside his crush's throat and feel her swallowing down his cock and cum together!

"Mmmmmmm," Buffy purred appreciatively, her hot velvet throat vibrating around his still-throbbing cock. She pulled her head back, grunting and moaning around his fat slab of meat as she strained to work it free of her throat. Xander just stood there, swaying slightly, in a daze from the intense euphoria. His cockknob soon plopped wetly free of her throat, and Xander was treated to a view of Buffy's face stained by his sweat and her own drool.

She grinned at him, licking her lips ostentatiously. "Yum," she winked salaciously at him. "Now you're going to fuck me, and fuck me hard! Got that?"

Xander face lit up into a delighted smirk. "Hell yes." The Slayer waggled her eyebrows at him, licking her lips again in evident lust as she lay back next to Willow and spread her legs, baring the sopping wet cameltoe of her teddy in her puffened pussy lips to his eager view. Xander was still hard as a rock, gleaming with the drool and cum that dribbled down his thick, throbbing shaft in oozing rivulets.

He climbed onto the bed over Buffy, looking down into her eyes, the ardent desire in her expression matching his. He hitched her legs up, bracing his knees against her inner thighs to spread her legs even wider. Buffy gasped a heated pant as the effortless strength of his lust sent shivers of pleasure prickling along her soft, hot flesh. "Now, Xander," she whispered hoarsely, practically begging. She humped her hips up at him needily, grinding her reddened wet cameltoed cunt against his huge cock. Her soft trimmed femfur tickled softly against him.

Xander needed no further urging, and slammed his hips into hers, his fucktool pushing around the strap of teddy that barely covered her cleft and penetrating her soaking wet folds as she eagerly slurped up his bulbous cockhead into her virginity. " _Oooooohhgghhhh!_ " Their shared moan of ecstatic delight arched their backs, and Xander convulsively rammed his shaft forward more, sinking his fat dick deep inside her teenage girlhood.

The bed rocked with the force of their pounding. With mutual need, they pounded their pelvic bones into each other with loud wet smacks, like wild animals in heat. A fire of lust was boiling in the root of Xander's manhood, and he rutted Buffy ruthlessly as her tight wet virginal cunt slurped and squeezed his cock spastically. She pulled his head down and mashed her lips against his, devouring his mouth with hot kisses and wet tongue.

Neither noticed as the shaking and moaning roused Willow from her slumber. "Whu?" she murmured softly, gradually drowsing awake. The sudden shout of Buffy yelling for Xander to fuck her like a bitch in heat brought her sharply awake, and her eyes snapped open to see the boy whom she loved ramming his cock into the Slayer who was obviously enjoying every second of it. "Xander?" she said breathlessly, and tears welled up in her eyes. He'd chosen Buffy over her. She bit her lip, but she couldn't turn away, fascinated by the sight of Xander's cock - it was so large! - thrusting in and out of Buffy's cunny.

A heat formed in Willow's girlhood and flashed out through her body, and she gasped, feeling her own cunt moisten. She licked her lips and bit it again to stifle a whimper as she slipped a finger down her panties.

Buffy and Xander didn't notice a thing, so madly were they fucking each other. Buffy screamed as an earth-shattering orgasm rocketed through her young teenage body, and thrashed beneath him in uncontrollable spasms. Her pussy clamped down so tightly on Xander's fat dick that the teenager could barely thrust. As she writhed in pleasure, Xander pinned her wrists to the bed with his hands to brace himself, and grunted as he slammed his hips forward, thrusting his cock balls-deep inside her orgasmically clutching pussy.

His juicy balls clenched against her quivering cunt, and Xander groaned as he spurted thick ropes of cum deep inside the Slayer's climaxing girlhood. Buffy's screams redoubled as she felt the heat of his virility shoot deep inside her. Their hips ground desperately into each other, as if fused, as Buffy buried Xander's cock deep inside her sopping wet garden.

Xander's back arched, his big dick hilted completely inside her cunt as he painted her insides white with his spunk. Obscene squelches mingled with their shared cries as Buffy writhed beneath him, her juices sliming his shaft. But at last the teenager roped his last gobs of cockslop inside her femininity, and they fell limp, gasping for breath and panting hot sweet breath onto each other's faces.

"Oh  _god_ , Xander," Buffy moaned, her head lolling to the side as Xander pressed slurpy kisses to her neck. "I didn't know you were a sex god!" Xander hadn't known it either before tonight, but he was sure glad to find out! As Buffy's glazed eyes cleared slightly, she suddenly noticed Willow's wide eyes staring directly into her face.

Willow coughed, embarrassed. "Em..." she sputtered. Xander seemed to become aware of her suddenly, and raised his head from Buffy's neck to stare at Willow, blushing.

Then Buffy grinned impishly. "You want a turn with him, Willow?" Willow gaped at her friend, even as a spike of heat flashed up her spine from the thought. Xander's cock gave a huge hard throb inside Buffy's pussy at the thought of deflowering his best friend, and Buffy gasped. "Oooh," she giggled, "I think Xander likes the idea, too."

Willow and Xander both blushed beet red. "Well, uh, I mean, that is," Xander stammered. He'd known Willow his whole life, and had never really thought of her that way. But now, with sweat sheening her forehead, her cheeks rosy from heat, and her chest heaving beneath her pink pajama top, he suddenly realized how drop-dead sexy she was. He gulped, and his cock gave another almighty twitch inside Buffy's cunt.

Willow interrupted him in a very small voice. "Please make love to me, Xander." He goggled at her, then grinned. He pulled out of Buffy's tight pussy, which clutched greedily at him and sloshed with cum. His bulbous cockhead plopped free, and Willow finally saw his entire cock in all its resplendent glory. Fat, long, veiny, and slimy with cum and juice, it entranced her.

His best friend pulled off her top, revealing her small yet shapely breasts and petite figure. Her nipples were small and hard, glistening slightly, and she blushed again as she revealed herself to him, yet her body grew more heated. He helped her out of her bottom, and she was nude before him, baring her pale naked teenage beauty to him.

His big dick throbbed visibly before her eyes, flinging droplets everywhere. Willow gasped as the juices sizzled against her hot heated flesh. Xander lay his hand on her plump mound, with its strip of trimmed femfur. She shuddered in pleasure, her eyes glazing slightly, moisture rewarding his touch to slick his palm.

Then he leaned over her, hitching up her legs and bracing his knees against her thighs. Her nipples scraped lightly against his chest as his face hovered directly over hers, and his fat flared helmet pressed gently into her puffy slit. Panting hot, sweet breath onto one another, they moved their hips towards each other, and as one they arched their backs when Xander's fat cock pressed forward and popped inside her virgin cunt.

Buffy fingered her cummy pussy and tweaked her nipples as she watched, licking her lips and breathing harshly with lust as she watched. " _Oh god_ ," Willow breathed in delight as she felt the fullness of Xander's girth slowly pushing inside her virgin pussy. She clenched her hot velvet walls upon his cock, gobbling greedily on his length and sucking him deeper inside her horny cunt, which ached for him.

All the wild fantasies she'd had of confessing her love to Xander were coming wonderfully, miraculously true. She wrapped her slim legs around Xander's waist, and he groaned like a wild beast, pumping his fat fuckstick in and out of her juicy twat. His balls squelched wetly against her puffened, reddened lips with every pound.

"I love you Xander," she murmured to him as his face hovered over hers, panting his moans onto her face, "I always have." He replied with a kiss, bending to press his lips to hers, and lust flamed hotter through her body even as love warmed her heart. Their tongues tangoed, and the overwhelming pleasure of their lovemaking broke their lips apart into heated gasps.

Willow threw her arms around his shoulders, her nails scrabbling for purchase on his sweaty back. She could hear his harsh, ragged breathing in her ear as he fucked her, and the overwhelming heat in her only heightened as she realized how much Xander enjoyed this, how much her best friend, her crush, the only man she'd ever love, was loving this, his amazingly huge cock deep inside her teenage pussy and thrusting in and out as they moaned in tandem.

Xander was in heaven. Fucking his fourth girl in one night! Including Buffy! And her MILF mother! And that lovely lil nymphet Dawn - his heart gave a thump as he thought of her - and now  _Willow_ . His best friend, he'd known her his entire life and never once thought about how wonderful it'd be to fuck her little pussy raw.

And now, their hot sweaty bodies tangled in unison, his balls slapping against her ass with loud wet slaps as they fucked wildly, like animals. It was as if the years of love they should have already had were pent up, and now erupting wildly. Willow was screaming her ecstasy as her pussy clutched and spasmed around his large cock as he pounded her relentlessly. Xander's groans were no less wild, grunting into her ear as she screamed into his.

Buffy's lewd moans joined them as she watched, fingering herself, but Willow and Xander hardly noticed, lost in the frenzy of their own fuck. Willow's heels drummed on his back as spastic rapture surged through her body again and again, her pussy exploding virgin dew upon him and milking his big fucktool for all it was worth. Her fingers dug into his back as she convulsed with her largest orgasm yet - her pussy clamped down hard on his cock as he thrust balls-deep into her, and she couldn't catch her breath long enough to scream, instead panting little  _Oh_ 's of staccato joy over and over as she juiced hard.

Xander couldn't hold back anymore, and he buried his face into her hair as his cum-bloated balls clenched. Thick hot ropes of potent jizz jetted deep inside his best friend's horny virgin cunt, squirting through the tight ring of her cervix and directly inside her womb. Willow's body practically rose off the bed as her climax heightened, ecstatic lust ripping through her form as she felt Xander pouring all of his hot seed into her.

He didn't stop pounding her, rutting her ruthlessly and slamming his spurting cock home. She bucked her hips right back, slamming their pelvic bones together with every pound, wild beasts in heat fucking with wanton abandon as Xander cummed and cummed and cummed inside the lusty teenage girl.

Willow's screams were so loud and uninhibited that the walls fairly shook, and the headboard bashed into the wall as the bed rocked back and for th. Over and over, Xander shot rope after rope of his gunky cocksauce inside his best-friend-cum-lover as her hot tight fucksleeve spasmed around his meaty rod like a wet silken vibrator.

With a final shriek of utter, mindless delight, Willow fell limp just as Xander squirted a final, huge gob of spunk inside her thoroughly fucked pussy. Her legs fell away from his waist, and her head lolled back on the pillow, her rich hair spread about her head like a fan and glistening with sweat. Xander's breathing gradually began to slow, and he stroked his sleeping lover's face, pressing a gentler kiss this time to her parted lips. "Good night, Willow," he whispered.

As he pulled out of Willow's wet sheath - which reflexively clutched around his cockmeat in her sleep, not wanting to let him go - he saw Buffy lying back, her eyes half-hooded as she toyed with her clit, whimpering in pleasure and need. He crooked a grin at her. "Need some more, Buffy?"

Her eyes snapped open. "Wha-?" It seemed to take her a second to come to herself, then she smiled back. "You've just fucked every girl in this house, stud," she winked. "Can't a girl have a break?" But Xander noticed the way her small chest heaved lustily beneath her teddy and how her breath grew short, at the thought of being fucked by him again.

He cocked his eyebrow again. "What, are you telling me the Slayer can't take any more?"

Her eyes flashed in good humor and lust. "Oh, I can take everything you've got." Her pussy, still leaking thick dollops of his cum onto the now well-stained bedding, quivered before his sight.

"What about your ass?" It was his turn to wink at her, and he laughed hoarsely with lust at her face.

"Xander!" Buffy giggled - sounding a lot like her little sister for a moment - and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him into her embrace to kiss him hard, a hot steamy melding of their lips and tongues. She pulled back, slightly, to say, "You naughty, kinky, filthy, horny man! I think I'm in love." With that, she twisted him around and pushed him down onto his back on the sheets.

He lay back willingly, his cock hardening again into a scepter of manhood, pulsing and throbbing a raging red color. Buffy straddled him, kneeling over his crotch, her back to him, giving him a fantastic view of her petite teenage ass as she tucked the bottom strip of her teddy to the side again, revealing the winking pucker of her rosebud. She looked back at him and grinned, lust evident in her eyes. "Ready, stud?"

"Always," he grinned back, his breathing picking up again. Buffy lowered herself down, grasping his thick, twitching shaft to guide it against her tight, hot asshole. His precum smeared her fuckhole, lubing it slightly, and then they grunted in tandem as she bore down. He was so large and she so tight that they each strained to sink his fat cockhead within that horny hole. Slowly, the Slayer's asshole gave way, stretching to admit Xander's glorious cock.

She moaned lewdly as his cockknob popped inside her rosebud, mewling like a lusty cat. His breath caught in his throat as he went cross-eyed from the intensity of the sensation. A single thick glob of his cum splurted out deep into her depths, and Buffy shuddered with delight. "Xander, god, oh god," she moaned over and over, a lusty chorus of satisfaction and delight as she lowered herself, fucking her asshole on his man-meat.

Xander's hands gripped the sheets tightly, his head tossing about at the sheer  _intensity_ of the pleasure. Her hole was phenomenally hot and tight , even more than her mother's had been, and Xander's pleasure erupted in bestial grunts from his throat as he writhed beneath her.

Buffy's pussy was quivering and leaking uncontrollably as she split her asshole open around his big thick skewer. Her body fairly vibrated with horny pleasure as she slowly sank down, enveloping his fat dick deep inside her hottest, tightest hole. As her buttocks mashed against his pubic curls, she shuddered, an intense orgasm rolling through her entire body as she felt his entire mass hilted within her. "Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhgggghhhhhh," she cried through teeth chattering from the intensity of her euphoria, and squirted juices, her cunt spraying as she went cross-eyed and fell backwards onto his torso.

As she writhed atop his torso, helpless with pleasure as his manhood impaled her horny hole, Xander took charge, grasping her waist to brace himself as he bucked his hips up into her ass. He began pounding away, frantically, frenziedly, and Buffy thrashed in delight as his fat fuckspear pistoned in and out of her puckered rosebud.

His hands groped and caressed her hot, overstimulated flesh, and she writhed beneath his hands. He squeezed and fondled her boobs, tweaking her nipples through the thin material of her teddy, as he slammed into her orgasmically convulsing asshole again and again. Buffy's wanton shrieks of ectasy thundered in his ears, and he groaned obscene delight into her ear as he reamed her, bringing her pleasure she'd never known as his huge cock plugged up her pucker.

He pressed hot steamy kisses into her hair as he groped and fucked her, yanking her body down on his jackhammering cock, using the Slayer, who could destroy demons, like a personal cocksleeve, who juiced wildly as he rammed her hot horny fuckhole. Her lewd yells begged for more, demanded that he fuck her harder, faster, deeper, and Xander obliged, impaling her tight young little ass on his dick.

Finally, he couldn't hold back anymore, and his cock erupted jizz like a volcano deep inside her little teenaged rosebud. Buffy shrieked delight, almost rising up off his body as she felt the explosion of hot warm spunk splashing inside her tight depths. Buffy was thrashing uncontrollably, her pleasure overwhelming her senses as Xander cummed deep inside her ass. He clutched her petite body tightly to him as he spunked, groaning and crying out euphorically as he blew his creamy loads inside her.

Buffy couldn't find the breath to scream anymore, and her pleasure came as harsh staccato gasps of hot lust. Her hair flew wildly about, covering Xander's face in sweaty tangles as he rutted her relentlessly. Their cries reached a breathy crescendo of lust as they shared the final throes of orgasm, Xander flinging several more hot globs of potent seed into her hot asshole as she juiced one last time.

They collapsed back, gasping, Xander to the bed, and Buffy to Xander. His cock still pulsed inside her asshole, oozing driblets of cum still, while her pussy leaked juices and leftover cum down onto his balls. Their loud breathing filled their ears for long moments, as Buffy's hand found Xander's and clasped it. "Xander..." she panted. "Xander... you are amazing."

He managed to chuckle. "So... so are you... Buffy..." They lay there for several minutes, hands clasped, Buffy pillowing her hair upon Xander's chest, as they caught their breath.

Finally, the Slayer roused, working his cock free of her rosebud and turning over to lay stomach-to-stomach upon him. Her nipples scraped wetly against his chest as cum drizzled from her puckered asshole. Almost regretfully, she said, "Time for bed, stud." He grinned, but she laughed and forestalled his retort with a light cuff on his shoulder. "Actual sleeping, buster."

"Okay," he said amiably, suddenly realizing how utterly exhausted he was. "G'night, Buffy."

She leaned down to peck his lips. "G'night, Xander." She smiled, and rolled off him. "Go somewhere else, there's not room for all of us here," she stuck her tongue out at him, her mannerism resembling little Dawn for a moment. He nodded, grinning foolishly as he left her bedroom.

He'd lost his virginity tonight! In the most fantastic ways imaginable! He'd never  _dreamed_ this could be possible. As he exulted in the night's events, he suddenly realized where his feet had taken him, unthinking. He should have gone downstairs back to the couch.

Instead, he found himself outside Dawn's bedroom door. He stared at the door for a moment, then pushed it softly open. "Dawn?" he said softly. Two huge eyes stared back at him luminously, barely seen from the nightlight. "Can I..." he paused, suddenly shy, and ran his hand through his hair. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Her face lit up, and she threw back her covers to allow him entry. "Did you have a bad dream?" she teased as he sat on the bed and swung his legs beneath the covers.

"A good dream," he whispered as she snuggled into his arms. "A  _very_ good dream." He pulled the covers over them, and kissed the top of her little head. "All thanks to you."

Dawn's little hand slipped into his, and her head came up from resting against his chest to stare into his eyes. He smiled at her, warmly, as a glow filled his chest. "I love you, Dawn," he murmured, very softly but very clearly. He pressed her lips to his, and they shared a gentle kiss, tasting each other, savoring the flavor of their mouths.

"Oh Xander," she sighed happily as their lips parted. Her hot little-girl breath blew gently, warmly, sweetly onto his face. "I love you too." Contented, she nestled her head against his chest again, burrowing her little form into his body, and he cradled her in his arms as they drifted to sleep together.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Morning light streamed through the blinds onto Buffy's face as she drifted from dreamland to the waking world once more. Her eyes fluttered open, and she stretched languorously, feeling the dried stickiness of sweat upon her skin and smiling as she remembered the lewd deeds of the previous night.

  
  


But memory wasn't enough, and her holes - all 3 of them - ached to be stuffed with Xander's fullness again. She glanced at Willow, sleeping beside her - still knocked out from the tremendously powerful orgasm her best friend and now lover had given her - and then rolled out of bed. She was still in her teddy, but slipped it off to be completely nude; all the better to be fucked by that glorious manhood. "I shoulda fucked him the moment I laid eyes on him," she sighed happily, a warmth glowing in her chest followed by a slight shiver of pleasure as she recalled Xander's manly young body heaving sweatily, strongly into her.

  
  


Going out of her bedroom, Buffy started to go down the stairs, but then hesitated, as her intuition prickled the hairs on the back of her neck. "I wonder..." she murmured. She turned around and went to her little sister's room.

  
  


Yep, she was right on the money. Her lover and her little sister lay entwined, snuggling in their sleep. The covers had come off in the night; Xander was lying on his back, with the ten-year-old girl burrowed into his side, the teenager's arm curled around her. Dawn's little hand rested atop Xander's bare chest. Xander hadn't even bothered to put his jeans back on last night.

  
  


"You little minx," Buffy murmured, laughing softly under her breath. "You started all this, didn't you?" Mischief mixed with her lust, and the Slayer got onto the bed and knelt down to Xander's crotch, taking a long yet light lick along Xander's thick trunk. God, she couldn't believe how long and fat it was, even soft!

  
  


But it wasn't to remain soft for long. It twitched and throbbed as she pressed light adoring kisses and worshipful licks to his dick, thickening and lengthening even further. She wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft, unable to encircle it completely, and squeezed lightly as she cupped his balls with her other hand.

  
  


Xander groaned in his sleep, and his cock gave a sudden mighty lurch, slapping into Buffy's face and smearing it all over again with his precum. She cooed happily, lustily, and began licking furiously, bathing his cockhead in her hot drool. Xander's arm twitched around Dawn, who mewled happily in her sleep, and Xander's other hand fisted in the sheets as the young man gasped awake.

  
  


"Dawn?" he began, then his eyes focused. "Buffy!" He didn't know whether to laugh, grin, or moan, and the sound he produced sounded like a strangled mix of all three. Buffy relished it, purring so that her mouth and tongue vibrated into Xander's now fully hard shaft. "Oh god!" Xander grunted in pleasure, throwing his head back as she serviced his manhood.

  
  


Xander's cock twitched and throbbed in powerful jerks, even more impressive in the morning light than in the dim haze of last night's lust. Precum spilt copiously from his cumslit, mingling with Buffy's drool to twist in sinuous rivulets along his length. "I've got you right where I want you, big boy," Buffy teased him as soon as his eyes were able to focus again long enough to fix on her face.

  
  


Then she opened her mouth wide, bathing his cock in waves of warm breath before she went down on him, closing her lips around his cockknob and suckling vigorously, nursing and guzzling on his pipe like a cumstarved cockwhore. "OOOONNGGHHHH!" Xander shouted out in ecstasy as she blew him eagerly, lustily, pleasure spiking through his body in electric surges of delight. A wet splurt of precum jetted out into the back of the Slayer's throat in response to her skilled ministrations, and her gargled moans hummed into his shaft.

  
  


His arm clenched involuntarily around Dawn's shoulder, who mewled happily in her sleep, and his other hand gripped Buffy's head. The Slayer gasped, and her surprised gulp was stuffed with his thick slab of meat as Xander pushed her head down and rammed his dick up into her horny gullet. Buffy's eyes rolled back in her head as she felt his big cock bulging her throatcunt, and she suckled even more vigorously, massaging his turgid manhood with her hot wet velvet swallows.

  
  


Xander's head tossed all about as he held Buffy's willing head down on his cum pump, writhing and clutching Dawn's little ten-year-old body to him in feverish pleasure. He could feel every contour and ridge and cockvein of his meaty fuckstick outlined in her tight, guzzling mouthtwat, pulsing precum deep into her throat.

  
  


Buffy slathered his tool with slobber, worshipping his fat scepter with her mouth. She clenched her throat muscles in ripples along his shaft, swallowing hard and bringing to bear a bit of the Slayer's strength. Xander's eyes practically bulged out with the intensity of the tight pleasure of Buffy's milking him, and his groans caught in his throat, strangled on ecstasy.

  
  


Buffy managed to smirk a little, despite her face being stuffed with his cock, but her own eyes crossed with pleasure as she felt his fat cock bulging inside her tight fuckhole. She began bobbing her head up and down as he bucked his hips up into her, making lewd smacks as her face slammed into his crotch and his juicy nutsacks plopped sweatily up into her bulging neck.

  
  


She cupped those delicious balls in her hands, fondling and rolling them as she gave her new lover head. She was so wet, just from feeling his huge pleasure twitch and throb inside her throat. Her juices dripped down her inner thighs, and her nipples were hardened to pebbly points. In one of his spasms of pleasure, Xander arched his knee up between her kneeling legs, driving it up into her dripping cleft, and Buffy groaned a muffled scream of pleasure, grinding frantically on his knee as she sucked and swallowed like a starving cumslut on his big fucktool.

  
  


Despite his erratic thrashing, Xander had the presence of mind to grind his knee back against Buffy's soaked cunny, which anointed him with her teenage girl-dew, dripping down his leg. Buffy's cries of pleasure were decadent, whorish moans thrumming along his shaft, and at last Xander could hold back no longer. Roaring like a wild beast, he pushed Buffy's head down ballsdeep onto him again as his balls clenched and began unloading geysers of spunk deep down his cumdumpster's throat.

  
  


Buffy's eyes rolled back as she felt him pumping his nearly boiling hot, creamy load directly into her esophagus, and his cock began squelching loudly, pounding into her throat as he cummed and she gargled on his jizz. Her thighs clamped around his knee, and she moaned a loud, obscenely lusty scream along his shaft as she juiced, her horny, needy pussy clutching on emptiness as she exploded hot lust onto his leg.

  
  


The Slayer's throat bulged with each fat pulse of cum shooting up Xander's tube as he poured load after load into her thirsty, glugging facecunt. His hand was gripped tightly on her head, holding her willing face down on his cock, and the arm holding Dawn clenched the little girl's body tightly to him.

  
  


Unbeknownst to either of them, the ten year old had woken up, and had surreptitiously slipped a tiny finger down to rub between her bald, plump pussy lips. As Xander tightened his grasp around her shoulder, she reached up to pull his head down and mashed her lips into his.

  
  


The glory of kissing the adorably naughty little girl's no longer virgin lips tore a ragged pant of heated love from Xander as Dawn feasted on his mouth. They made out almost desperately, unable to get enough of their kisses as all three writhed, caught in the throes of pleasure.

  
  


It was many minutes before Xander's inexhaustible spunk pump finally loosed its last blast into Buffy's throat. The Slayer moaned lewdly like a little whore as she swallowed his load, milking his cock for the last thick gobs drizzling from his cumslit. Xander's lips gasped apart from Dawn's, feeling the little girl's hot breath wash sweetly over his face. She nuzzled his nose.

  
  


Xander panted, his chest heaving as he fought for breath, sweat pouring down his reddened face. "Dawn," he whispered, his voice hoarse with lust and tender with adoration.

  
  


He felt her grin into his mouth, and she pecked him lightly again, before saying, "I think Buffy needs more attention right now." She giggled and pointed. Xander's gaze followed her finger to see Buffy still glugging weakly on his cock, needing more cum. She lay almost limply atop his knee.

  
  


The Slayer heard her and waggled her eyebrows up at her sister and their lover. Despite the incredible tightness of Xander's thick long cock plunged into her throat, she pulled inexorably off his dick with the strength only a Slayer could possess, and gasped, drool and cum flying from her lips as his engorged cockhead plopped out. "Xander..." she moaned. For several long seconds, all she could do was pant out Xander's name, again and again. Little shivers of afterglow twitched through her body, and Dawn giggled happily.

  
  


"Thanks, Buffy," Xander smiled at her. "Fantastic way to wake up."

  
  


"I'll have to 'member that," Dawn whispered in his ear, and he turned his head to press a soft kiss to her lovely little lips again.

  
  


"Need you..." Buffy finally managed to gasp, turning their attention back to her. "Oh, god, my pussy's on fire. I need you in me now." Her nether lips were puffy and reddened, glistening with her juices, and her little clit was engorged with lust, poking out of its hood.

  
  


"What are you waitin' for, then?" Dawn challenged her teasingly, and that seemed to spur her older sister on. Buffy took a firm grasp of Xander's still turgid member - which gleamed with her own drool - and drew herself up over him, guiding his dark, nearly purple cockknob to her desperately horny cunny, with its trimmed thatch of hair just above her slit.

  
  


She couldn't seem to catch her breath, her hard-nippled petite boobs heaving - then she dropped down on top of his cock, plunging him inside her hot, wet, tight, teenage depths, her slick tunnel walls squelching to admit him. Xander groaned aloud at the pleasure as Dawn laughed gleefully and nibbled at his neck, but Buffy's overstimulated twat was overwhelmed by the fat fleshy fuckstick jammed inside it, and the Slayer creamed instantly.

  
  


Xander had a glorious view of her lovely petite body wracked with convulsions atop him as she bounced ecstatically atop his pole. Her hair flew as she tossed her head this way and that, and her fingers clenched into his abs, scrabbling for any sort of purchase as the mother of all climaxes ripped its way through her wildly vibrating body. Her pussy had clamped down,  _hard_ , on his huge dick as she sprayed juice onto his crotch, and Xander threw his head back at the heated delight of it as her teenage girlhood spasmed around his cock, wrapping him in a hot wet velvet vibrator.

  
  


He barely noticed Dawn leaving a hickey on his neck as he groaned and panted like a wild beast, letting Buffy ride out her wild orgasm - but the Slayer couldn't seem to stop juicing. She rode him relentlessly, jilling herself on his pole over and over, unable to stop the orgasmic screams that rippled through her sweaty body and tore out of her throat. "Xander! Oh, god,  _Xander!_ Fffffffuuuuuuccckkkkkkkk!"

  
  


Thick splurts of precum spattered inside her pussy in response to her wild bucking as Xander fought for breath. He could almost feel his bloated balls churning with cum as Buffy milked him with her obscenely tight 16 year old girlhood. Buffy thrashed, creaming nonstop as Xander's fat cock bulged and throbbed inside her.

  
  


"Alright, then," he grunted lustily through gritted teeth, and pulled his arm out from under Dawn. She whimpered a bit, then giggled as she saw what he was doing. Xander placed his hands on Buffy's hips and grasped firm hold of her waist. Buffy's euphoric screams shrilled into a squeal of lusty delight as he seized her orgasming body and yanked down as he slammed his hips up into hers, their pelvic bones meeting in an almighty, squelching smack.

  
  


The Slayer shrieked an octave higher in rapture as Xander took charge, jackhammering her lush, dripping cunt as she juiced uncontrollably, speared on his fuckstick. Xander grunted and groaned like a wild beast as he pounded his bulging shaft deep inside Buffy's soaked heatsink. With a bestial roar of primal triumph, Xander jammed his cock balls-deep inside the teenage girl's pussy and exploded showers of cum almost directly into her womb.

  
  


Buffy's breath left her in a rush as she felt Xander's hot seed gush inside her womb, and finally lost the strength to bounce anymore, just thrashing and twitching in Xander's hands as he yanked her body up and down on his spunking fucktool. Her tits jiggled madly, her tongue lolling out as he pumped his fertiile jizz inside her, overflowing like a geyser.

  
  


Xander's eyes were clenched shut in intense pleasure as he yanked Buffy's lust-exhausted body up and down like a ragdoll atop him, almost wanking off with her hot tight pussy as he jizzed. But his strength left him too, and his hands fell to his sides, releasing the teenage girl to collapse forward on top of him, moaning lewdly as she felt several last squirts of cum jet deep inside her twat.

  
  


They lay there for several long moments, gasping, his chest heaving sweatily into her boobs, her still-hard nipples scraping gently along his pecs. Cum drooled from Buffy's slit, obscenely stretched apart by Xander's fat fucktool jammed inside. Dawn's giggle drew Xander's attention back, and she pecked his nose as he turned his head to the side to look at her.

  
  


"I think Buffy needs a break now, Xander," she grinned. "But I want my turn." Xander's sexual exhaustion vanished as though it had never been at the thought of fucking the little ten year old's sweet little pussy again. He rolled Buffy gently off him, his cock springing up at attention still, hard and thick and long, ready for the little girl he loved.

  
  


Dawn flashed her teeth at him in a radiantly cute smile as she pulled her nightgown up over her head. Xander licked his lips, turning on his side as he ran his hand down Dawn's tiny young torso, teasing her flat-chested nipple with a swirl of a finger before caressing further down and poking a tickling finger into her belly button. The little girl's breath hitched, her lips parted slightly as she submitted to his touch, reveling in the heat and strength of his broad manly hand.

  
  


Xander moved his hand further down and laid it atop her plump mound, only the thin felt of her wet panties between their flesh. She wriggled slightly, and he tugged at the panties, helping her take them off, till she was wondrously, gloriously naked beside him. Her eyes were slightly glazed with love and need as she looked at him, her cute lips parted, her flat titties rising and falling as her breathing quickened. She squirmed, legs rubbing together needily.

  
  


Her eyes held him as he rolled up and knelt over her. His fat cock plopped down atop her bald dewy mound as she spread her lithe little legs as wide as she could. She moaned, grinding her puffy lil pussy along the thick fleshy cumtube along the underside of his shaft, slicking him with her moisture.

  
  


Xander hitched up her legs further, bracing his knees into her inner thighs. She shivered slightly, ripples of pleasure washing over her, and her breathing became short, quick gasps. "Xander..." she gasped, shuddering as a small spasm of anticipation overtook her little body. "I want to try how you taste... with Buffy flavoring." She managed to wink lustily at him as she licked her lips.

  
  


Xander understood what was in his little lover's mind and growled in pleasure at the thought of watching one sister eat the other out while he pounded her pussy. "Buffy," he commanded. "Sit on Dawn's face." Dawn gasped out a little giggle, and ground her puffy bald lil cunny on his cockknob again.

  
  


Buffy was still overcome with pleasure, but the strength in Xander's voice fired her lust again, and she obediently climbed across to the head of the bed, straddling her little sister's face on the pillow. A thick driblet of Xander's cum oozed out of the 16 year old's pussy, and dropped onto Dawn's mouth. She gasped at the heat of it, and licked her lips clean, swallowing his jizz.

  
  


Buffy knelt down as Dawn pressed a soft, full kiss to her older sister's pussy - just as Xander pushed his cock forward, popping into Dawn's dripping ten-year-old slit. Her pussy lips clamped down around around the flared lip of his helmet, and she moaned loud and long into Buffy's pussy, sending hums of pleasure through her sister's teenage body.

  
  


Dawn's back arched as Xander firmly drove his thick fucktool into his little lover, her nether lips pried apart by his obscenely pulsing girth, and Buffy's body practically vibrated with pleasure as her ten year old sister moaned nonstop into her cunt. Buffy then jerked as though she had been shocked with a spark as Dawn flicked her tiny wet tongue out into the Slayer's drenched, cummy pussy. "Dawn..." she gasped, and Xander's large dick gave a strong throbbing twitch inside Dawn's luscious lil pussy as he heard the teenager moan her sister's name in such a lewd fashion.

  
  


He pulled his hips back a tiny bit, then jackhammered forward with a powerful slam, pounding his massive dong deep inside Dawn's lush nubile pussy. The little girl's scream of pleasure was muffled into Buffy's twat as Xander's huge piston filled her pussy with thick pulsing cockmeat. Her little pussy clamped down hard on his cock, clutching desperately as she writhed.

  
  


Xander grabbed Dawn's legs to brace himself and began thrusting, hard, back and forth, in and out, with tremendous, smacking pounds. Dawn's little body shook with uncontained rapture as Xander slammed into her again and again, her hot little tongue furiously stroking Buffy's pussy with the desperation of mindless lust. Soon both teenagers were moaning the little ten-year-old's name in an obscene harmony that rose above the lewd squelches and panted moans.

  
  


As Xander packed his piledriver deep inside Dawn's horny little cunny again and again, his eyes cleared enough to meet Buffy's half-glazed orbs, and they traded a look full of the love and desire they shared for the lusty little girl. Then Buffy's eyes rolled back as she bucked atop her lil sister's face, and she threw her arms around Xander for support, her boobs heaving into his pecs as he pounded Dawn's bald, dripping cunt.

  
  


Dawn's juices splattered into his crotch every time he planted his big tool balls-deep inside her twat with a slurpy squelching pound, and Xander felt the cum roiling in his obese nuts, yearning to be free as the ten year old's pussy convulsively milked his babymaker. Buffy stiffened as a shock of pure euphoria blazed through her, and then she howled her obscene delight as she juiced hard on her own little sister's young face.

  
  


As the Slayer anointed the little girl with her juice and Xander's dripping cum, Dawn lapped it up eagerly, like she couldn't get enough of it. Her lithe little tongue swirled around, stroking every crevice inside Buffy's climaxing girlhood like an eager kitten slurping up her milk. As Xander felt himself boiling over, Dawn's body suddenly jerked hard in ecstatic spasms of orgasm, her wet pussy becoming absolutely soaked in dripping heat as she clutched on the teenage man's dick.

  
  


Xander grunted, his breath catching in his throat as the churning jizz in his balls raced up his shaft in thick bulging pulses and exploded out of his bloated cockhead deep inside Dawn's climaxing ten-year-old pussy. Dawn bucked madly back at the man she loved, and their hips met with resounding smacks as he relentlessly rutted her little cunny with his cumming piledriver.

  
  


Buffy was still riding out her own powerful orgasm on top of Dawn's face, and her thighs clamped spastically around the ten year old girl's head as her little sister kept up her relentless attack on her pussy with her hot wet tongue. She was yelling Xander's name over and over again into Buffy's cunt, her screams muffled into loud vibrating moans that only drew out Buffy's pleasure.

  
  


Jets of jizz poured into the ten-year-old's prepubescent womb as Xander plunged his cock balls-deep into her, his back arching and toes curling as he blew his load deep inside the girl he loved. He didn't know how long they were like that, cumming together, his spunk geysering into Dawn's hungry lil pussy as she bucked madly back at him, Buffy quaking atop her head as an eager ten year old tongue dived in her wet, cummy girlhood.

  
  


It seemed like ages before they were spent, but at last spent they were, and the two teenagers clung to each other for support. Buffy's hard-nippled tits scraped into Xander's heaving, muscled chest, his cock still planted firmly inside Dawn's tiny fuckhole as Buffy's juices continued to drip onto Dawn's face. The ten-year-old was gasping with pleasure and lust as she continued to stroke Buffy's quivering pussy with her agile tongue, and the Slayer shuddered slightly into Xander's embrace as Dawn teased out every drop of her juice and Xander's cum she could.

  
  


Dawn's muffled giggle into Buffy's soaked, dripping heatsink brought them back to their senses, and the teenagers smiled at each, kissing briefly before pulling apart. Buffy got off Dawn's face, revealing the ten year old's adorable face slicked and gleaming with moisture. Little driblets of juice ran down her chin, and her face was radiant as she beamed at Xander. "You taste great, Buffy!" she said, "especially mixed with Xander flavor."

  
  


Buffy lifted a sultry eyebrow. "I wonder what  _you_ would taste like, mixed with Xander flavor." Xander's jaw dropped open, but Dawn laughed and agreed.

  
  


"Mmm, but Xander, I still want your cock inside me," she whimpered as her little pussy squeezed on his cock, wrenching a groan of strangled pleasure from him. Buffy leaned over and whispered in her sister's ear, and Dawn lit up. "Alright, here's what we're gonna do." Following her directions, Xander reluctantly pulled out of her pussy, which released him with a protesting wet plop, and the little girl rolled to the side.

  
  


Buffy took her place, lying down on the bed, but with her feet towards the headboard. Xander scooted back to make room for her, his enormous elephant trunk twitching plumply on her face. Then Dawn got on her hands and knees above Buffy, her pussy inches away from the Slayer's face as her moist ten year old face hovered over the teenager's cunt.

  
  


She looked back and giggled at him. "Fuck my ass, Xander!" The teenage man's eyes bulged out as she waggled her cute lil butt at him, drawing his attention to that tight winking pucker between her ass cheeks. Before he could respond, Dawn dropped her soaking wet lil bald cunny down directly onto Buffy's face and buried her own face deep between her older sister's legs.

  
  


Xander was momentarily transfixed by the sight of the two sisters lewdly moaning as they ate each other out, licking and sucking and slurping and kissing. Dawn moaned his name into Buffy's juicy cunt and waggled her cute lil ass again, snapping Xander back to his senses. He licked his lips as the corner of his mouth tugged upwards into a smirk of heated lust.

  
  


He grasped Dawn's bare buttocks, relishing her hot gasp as her soft silky flesh quivered needily beneath his hands. He moved his hips forward, gently pressing his fat cockhead into Dawn's ass crack. She moaned loudly, lewdly, pushing eagerly back at him as she lapped inside Buffy's tight fuckhole. The juices and cum still coating Xander's cockhead drizzled down the ten year old's ass crack onto Buffy's face, who moaned appreciatively as she buried her teenage tongue deep inside Dawn's tasty cleft.

  
  


Xander pushed forward, gritting his teeth as he strained to sink his fat, bulbous knob inside Dawn's tight lil virgin rosebud. He kept his hands firmly on her supple butt cheeks, pulling her towards him. With breathy, gasping grunts, he slowly pushed the tip of his cockknob into her tight, hot hole as Dawn's moaning picked up, sucking madly on Buffy's hard clit as her older sister feasted on her sopping wet bald pussy.

  
  


Then Xander's cockhead popped in, and he groaned in triumphant pleasure as Dawn's back arched with the pleasure, feeling his fullness pushing into her tightest, hottest little fuckhole. She bucked her hips back at him, trying to impale her asshole on his cock, but she didn't have the strength.

  
  


Xander squeezed her ass cheeks, eliciting a delighted purr from Dawn that moaned up Buffy's overstimulated body, and thrust forward inexorably, steadily, strongly. Slowly, the little girl's tiny ten year old asshole flowered open around his fat long cock, wrapping him in the tightest little hole he'd fucked yet!

  
  


Dawn thrashed about as he speared her, and her pussy dripped wetness onto Buffy's juice-coated face. Xander kept pushing in, grunting and gasping like a wild beast, and soon his fat heavy balls smeared sweatily over Buffy's face as he planted his throbbing log deep inside Dawn's horny asshole.

  
  


Buffy mewled as her head was smothered by Xander's bloated, leathery-skinned cum factories, and found Dawn's tiny little pea-sized clit with her tongue just as Xander sank his huge tool balls-deep inside her small cute ass.

  
  


The effect was electrifying. Dawn shrieked with overwhelming ecstasy, her whole body vibrating like a hummingbird's wings as her bald wet pussy clamped down on Buffy's tongue, trying to suck it in as she exploded her little-girl juices on Buffy's delighted, drenched face. Her asshole clenched hard around his pole in spastic ripples as she creamed, trapping his cock all the way inside her needy little asshole.

  
  


Xander groaned and growled, his head tossing about. He could feel every ridge and vein on his pulsing, throbbing fuckmeat inside Dawn's tight, clamping ass, and he bucked his hips back and forth in spastic pleasure. The ten year old's climaxing asshole didn't release him even an inch, though, and his bucks moved her body with him.

  
  


Buffy was feasting lavishly on Dawn's overflowing juices, and what was left of Xander's cum running in rivulets from her ravished lil cunny, and as Dawn's euphoric screams vibrated into her own trimmed cunt, the Slayer wrapped her legs around Dawn's head, burying her sister's face in her quivering teenage cunt.

  
  


Sweat poured down Xander's back. He couldn't believe how unbelievably tight this little girl's asshole was, yet he was balls-deep inside her, and she was climaxing wildly! In the haze of intense lust that fogged his mind, he still knew that he was in love with Dawn, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life bringing her pleasure just like this. He bent over and reached between the two sisters' bodies to tweak the ten-year-old's pebbly-hard nipples.

  
  


Dawn nearly rose off Buffy's body, and her asshole convulsed around his fat tool, milking it instinctively as Xander's hips began slapping at her buttocks, jamming his huge cock into her rosebud in lusty, pounding thrusts. Buffy was juicing hard as the scent of his sweat and Dawn's wet lust filled her world, and her legs squeezed rhythmically around her little sister's head as her hands came up and grasped the ten year old's buttocks over Xander's hands.

  
  


Dawn was lewdly moaning like a little whore into her older sister's cunt as Xander drilled her horny ass, and she smacked her buttocks back to meet his pelvic slams, loving the way her body shuddered with the force of impact as his huge cock rutted her. Her sweet preteen juices sprayed onto Buffy's face even as the Slayer coated her face in kind.

  
  


Xander howled his delight as the load in his balls boiled over and shot up his cock and out into Dawn's tight hot fuckhole in thick, ropy squirts of jizz. Dawn squealed shrill rapture as she felt his hot seed paint her insides white with gooey spunk, and began convulsing all over again as Xander pumped blast after blast of cum into her.

  
  


Again and again Xander slammed his throbbing, jizzing manhood deep inside Dawn's asshole as her tight little hole milked him relentlessly. Obscene wet slurps permeated the air as the two sisters smacked their faces into each other's pussies with the quaking force of their climaxes. Dawn's tiny little pucker couldn't hold all of Xander's cum, and it poured out of her asshole around his pounding jackhammer, running down along her pussy crack and onto Buffy's face, who delightedly welcomed more of Xander's delicious taste.

  
  


Time fell across them in a hazy curtain of constant, delicious, lewd fucking, and when it parted, they lap atop each other, Xander on Dawn on Buffy. The air was stained with sex and sweat and musk and juice. Xander's big dick was still firmly ensconced in Dawn's asshole, oozing rivulets of cum draining inside her tight depths. Dawn sighed contentedly, nestling her head in Buffy's pussy sweetly.

  
  


"I love you, Xander," she murmured. "I love you, Buffy." Buffy kissed her sister on her soft, soaked pussy lips in reply, and Xander nibbled on the back of her neck. He rolled onto his back, pulling Dawn with him on top of him, who giggled and naughtily clenched her no-longer-virgin asshole around his cock lodged inside her. He laughed and nibbled on her ear.

  
  


Buffy grinned at them as she got off the bed, staggering slightly as aftershocks of pleasure surged through her. "You two have fun now," she teased. "Oh, and Xander?" He looked at her from where he was kissing Dawn's neck and shoulder. "This is your new role, giving your girls some relief when we want it."

  
  


She winked, and as she went out the door, giggles and moans followed her.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight crossover with Dr Who with Mary The Queen of Years

The sky was pillowed with clouds and bright with clear sunlight, fresh breezes wafting through the trees. The occasional butterfly winged here and there within the clearing in the woods behind Sunnydale, but a charm Xander had found kept out the other insects. It was the most perfect day imaginable for a wedding.

Last week, Xander, Buffy, and Willow had all graduated together from Sunnydale High. Today, they, along with Dawn and Joyce, were all getting married to each other. Here in the spring warmth of the clearing they gathered, skyclad in the Wiccan traditions. Now 18, Xander was tall and lean and well-muscled, the wind rippling across his skin as his elephant trunk dangled from his crotch. He was smiling radiantly at his brides, who each had flowers braided into their hair and held simple bouquets. Buffy and Willow were whispering and giggling, stealing furtive looks at their groom, no doubt discussing the nasty things they wanted to do him after the vows, while Joyce took a moment to fuss with the twin girls Xander had sired upon her, both of whom were toddlers latched onto by the nanny, Clara.

The twins, Lola and Lulu, babbled happily in their white dresses, curling their bare toes into the grass and giggling at their beloved daddy and enthusiastically announcing that "daddy's nakey!" and Xander took a moment to make a silly face at them, sending them into gales of burbling laughter.

Dawn, though, like Xander, was quietly looking at her spouse-to-be. She was smiling radiantly, with pure white roses in her hair, and fertility charms beaded about her neck. Now 12, her hips were growing out a bit, and boobs were swelling upon her chest; and she had taken to shaving the peach fuzz growing around her slit, knowing how much her beloved loved her smooth, bald mound.

The only other person in attendance was the priestess Mary, who would perform the ceremony. Xander and Dawn had met her a few months ago. Dawn had been bucking atop Xander's cock ecstatically, when the pair found themselves in a different place under a different sky with a ten year old priestess staring wide-eyed at the naked, copulating couple. That was how they first discovered Dawn's potential as the interdimensional Key unlocking travel between universes.

The girl they met, named Mary the Queen of Years, had been raised her whole life to be a priestess. When a wandering traveler had revealed her god to be nothing more than a telepathic parasite, malevolently feeding off the memories and emotions of those who worshipped it, Mary was set adrift, with no purpose. So when Xander and Dawn arrived, she was drawn to him, who took her under his wing, and young Mary fell in love with him quickly, offering herself to him body and soul as he plunged his cock into her virginity.

Now she was officiating the marriage of Xander to his four lovers in a blend of Wiccan and conventional traditions with the customs of her own home world Akenaten. "Are we ready?" she said in her quiet voice. She was naked as well, her little-girl charms bared to the others, while her long golden curls fell down nearly to her cute lil buttocks.

The nanny hushed the twins down, and everyone turned to the Queen of Years. She had explained to them an ancient rarely used custom from her world which related to polygamous unions, and Xander's cock twitched hard at the thought as Mary began singing a wedding tune in her native tongue. Her voice was bewitching, and entranced them all. Even the birds were silent, listening.

When her lovely  _a capella_ was completed, she blushed shyly at the smiles and then said in her high clear tone, "For the union of four with one to be, the brides must drink of the seed of their groom from the officiating priestess' womanhood." She bit her lip cutely, throwing a lustful look at Xander. He would have to pump her pretty little pussy full of cum, then his four wives would eat his cum out of her to symbolize their union under the approving eyes of whatever gods might be watching.

Xander stepped towards the little girl, who beamed up at him and jumped up into his arms. He caught her, laughing, pressing a kiss to her adorable lil nose as she wrapped her arms about his shoulders and her legs about his waist. "Eager, aren't you?" he teased, to which she stuck her tongue at him in reply.

His fat cock was rising into a steely-hard rod, and the bulbous knob on the end rubbed into Mary's luscious bald crack, teasing a decadent moan from her perfect young mouth. Xander couldn't resist kissing it, and her purred moan turned into a sharply rapturous yelp as he pushed his cockhead up into her lush, dripping honeypot. Mary squirmed in pleasure, her tight folds wrapping around him in a wet velvet vise and eagerly slurping him into her as she bore down, trying to get more of his fuckstick into her bald girlhood.

Xander's breath had left him as soon as he entered her oh so tight, hot, moist cunny, and her eager moaning kisses didn't help him get it back. He squeezed her small childlike rump, wrenching a lusty giggle from her as she writhed some more. A trickle of her young juice ran down the ridges of his veiny pole, to drip off his balls onto the grass.

"More," Mary murmured. "I need more, Xander." Panting, Xander obliged his little minx, and pulled her down onto his cock as he thrust upwards, sinking his tool deep inside her horny lil twat. "Oh, yes!" the little girl groaned, her arms and legs squeezing tightly around him in convulsive pleasure as his long thick cock penetrated her deeply. He could feel her hot breathy little-girl gasps into his ear, and it was so obscenely, lewdly erotic that he bucked his hips up instinctively with a hard slam, plunging his cock so deep inside her tight fuckhole that his bloated nuts smacked wetly into her puffened mound.

A soundless cry of euphoria caught in Mary's throat, and she creamed, her tight wet cunt spastically milking his manhood as she exploded girlcum onto his meaty rod. She thrashed in his arms as Xander grunted animalistically and slammed his cock in and out of her climaxing young pussy. "Cum in me, Xander!" she yelled, in a high shrill whoop of girlish ecstasy, needing to feel his hot creamy spunk flood her cunt. Her body was shuddering like a vibrator in his arms as she thrummed with orgasmic thrills.

Xander mashed his lips into hers again, and invaded her hungry lil mouth with his large, manly tongue, and she eagerly welcomed him, tangoing with her small wet girlish tongue. With his hands gripping her hips, Xander yanked her thrashing nubile form down hard onto his upward-thrusting member, grunting like a beast as he sank balls-deep into her again. Jizz burst up from his balls through his shaft in thick, bulging pulses that Mary could feel inside her, before exploding deep inside her greedy, thirsty pussy.

Mary screamed, a note so high and ecstatic it could barely be heard, as she felt him paint her insides white with jet after jet after jet of cum. Her arms and legs and pussy clenched on him so hard he could barely breathe, and he couldn't stop spunking inside this luscious horny little ten-year-old girl as her wildly spasming cunny gobbled thirstily on his cock and sucked up every drop of his hot fertile seed.

Her tight lil twat clutched so greedily on his fuckpole that more and more spurts of his cockslop were wrenched out of his obese balls with every pound, till her young pussy couldn't hold any more, and his cum began gushing out around his cock and balls, dripping onto the ground along with her juices. All the while, Xander clutched her climaxing body to him, as they screamed each other's names.

It seemed ages before Xander blew his last load inside Mary's eagerly guzzling cunt, but when he did, they clasped each other tightly, gasping and panting as sweat rolled down their heated flesh. "Mmmm," Mary murmured breathily in his ear, her hot sweet breath washing over it, "I love you, Xander." Xander kissed her head in reply, and she sighed sweetly, the puff of air flushed with her youthful lust and happiness.

He pulled her off his cock, grunting and straining to work his huge scepter free of her tight fuckhole, and set her upon the ground upon shaky legs. He supported her till she could stand, and she giggled, pressing a quick kiss up to his lips. "Okay," she said, stepping back and motioning for Xander to do the same, "now the brides must partake of their groom's seed. As first wife, Dawn will go first."

Dawn licked her lips and threw Xander a smolderingly sensual look that curled his toes. Little Mary lay back on the grass, spreading her young legs to reveal her bald, puffy slit, which drooled cum from her thoroughly creampied cunny. The girl two years her senior knelt down and bent over to sniff appreciatively at the young priestess' pussy.

Then the young bride took a quick lick along Mary's inner thigh, near her glistening slit, where a thick glob of Xander's cum was dribbling. "Mmm," she purred as Mary shifted sensuously beneath her. Then the twelve-year-old dove face first into the little ten-year-old''s bald creampie cunt, delving her nymphet pussy with an eagerly questing tongue to scoop out Xander's delicious cockslop from the hot wet depths of the child-priestess' horny lil twat.

Mary writhed slowly beneath her loving tongue, arms and legs gyrating in odd patterns as pleasure shivered through her. Dawn moaned lewdly into her pussy as she feasted on the mingled juices and cum. "Leave some for us," Willow teased her, and Dawn whimpered disappointedly but obligingly pulled back, revealing her face slick with Mary's little-girl cream. She licked a drop of Xander's cum from her lip and grinned at him.

The young priestess' head lolled back as golden afterglow flowed through her, and the other girls giggled. "Better get on, then," Joyce said, "since she's a bit distracted." Buffy went next, kneeling before Mary and burying her face in that luscious lil bald creamy twat. Mary clenched her pussy around Buffy's questing tongue, crying out in pleasure, and Joyce and Willow crowded in, licking all around Mary's inner thighs and navel, teasing her mercilessly as she convulsed and screamed in euphoria. They cleaned her pussy thoroughly, licking out Xander's cum from every deep, hot, wet, tight crevice as Mary juiced hard.

At last the little priestess was a limp puddle of rapture, and Xander's girls grinned, looking at each other and then him, their faces slick and gleaming with the little ten year old girl's moisture. They coyly blew him sexy kisses, knowing that he wouldn't get to kiss them till the end of the ceremony. "You minxes," he laughed, and behind him his twin daughters giggled.

"C'mon, Mary," Willow said, kneeling to the ground and helping the young priestess up. She was slightly dazed, and it took her a moment to remember where she was and what she was doing. She flashed them all a radiant smile, blushing slightly as she realized that the gleam on the girls' faces was from her own juice, and then called them up to her.

"Hold out your right hand, Xander," she said. He did so, and she called, "Dawn." Dawn came up, and at Mary's indication, she placed her hand in Xander's, who squeezed hers. Her eyes were huge and pregnant with love and anticipation, and he couldn't resist bringing her hand up to his lips for a quick kiss. She bit her lip and giggled. Mary sent a scolding look his way, but chuckled sweetly.

"Buffy?" Mary called all the women up one by one. Buffy, then Willow, and finally Joyce placed their hands on top of Xander and Dawn's. Mary looked at the twelve-year-old girl, and her cheeks heated with remembered excitement as she recalled the girl's deft tongue on her pussy. "Dawn, do you take Xander to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to cherish and obey, and to stand at his side as his principal wife?"

The twelve year old girl licked her lips, her throat dry, and she smiled. "I do." Despite the hoarseness of her breathless voice, the response rang out clear, and Xander's heart melted into a puddle of goo. He squeezed her hand again, beneath the other women's hands.

"Buffy," Mary went on, "do you take Xander to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to cherish and obey, and to love in deference to his principal wife?"

There was no hesitancy in the Slayer's voice. "I do." Her answer resounded through the clearing with all the confidence one gained from slaying demons, and Mary moved onto Willow and Joyce.

Each replied, "I do," in their turn. They all beamed at each other, warmth surging through their hearts.

"Then let the rings be brought forth," Mary said, her girlish voice at odds with the careful intonations she was doing. The twins waddled forward, carrying rings, and with his left hand, Xander slipped the rings onto his four brides' fingers. Each had a small, differently colored gem on her ring - a diamond for Dawn's, a sapphire for Buffy's, an emerald for Willow's, and an amethyst for Joyce's.

Then Dawn slipped their finger onto Xander's finger. It was a gold band, inset with five different gems - not only a diamond, sapphire, emerald, and amethyst, but also a ruby. "Then by the power invested in me," Mary pronounced, "I name you--"

"Wait," Xander interrupted, and the little priestess stopped, startled. His brides giggled, already in on the secret. Clara pushed the twins up, and they toddled forward, fighting over who got to hold another ring box as they came. Xander took the profferred ring, winking at his girls, and then knelt before Mary, whose eyes widened to miniature moons.

"Mary of Akhenaten," he said formally, staring into her young beautiful eyes, "will you marry me?"

Her jaw dropped, and began to work soundlessly. Dawn, standing closest to her as the first bride, nudged her, and finally the priestess squealed, "Yes! Xander, yes, yes, yes, I will, yes!" She flung her arms around him, laughing in delight, and Xander held her close as she peppered his face with sweet kisses.

Finally she pulled away enough that she could look him in the eye and told him very solemnly, but with a twinkle in her eye, "Now I must drink of my husband's seed. But I can't very well eat my own pussy." She bent forward and put a loud smacking kiss on his nose. "Guess you'll just have to suffer through a blow job."

His brides - all 5 of them - burst out laughing at the delighted look on Xander's face, and Mary pulled him to standing as she knelt, already lavishing his thick manly slab of cockmeat with hot slobbery kisses and lascivious tongue-licks. In no time at all, her groom sported a raging hard-on, its thick veins dark and purple and glistening with the trails of drool she left in her wake.

Xander groaned as convulsive pleasure shivered through him in a hot ripple of lust, and he tangled his fingers in the little girl's long blonde curls, as if he could work out his passion through his fingers. Mary began lapping at his engorged helmet as though it were a lollipop, and one small hand ran up and down his slobber-lubed shaft - too small to wrap all the way around his large girth - while she held one of his fat ballsacks in her other palm, feeling his hot load churning.

She lifted her gorgeous eyes up to him as she stretched her plush little mouth wide and went down on him. As her tight hot mouth enveloped his manhood, delicious desire wracked him and a bestial moan guttered from his throat, his fingers clenching spastically in her luscious hair. Mary's warm wet mouth was so tiny, she could only fit in a few inches before his fat cockknob hit the back of her unyielding throat. With pleading eyes she stared up at him, beseeching his help as she fondled his nuts.

Xander understood the need in her eyes and obeyed her wish. Taking a firm grasp of her head, he pushed her down upon him as he slowly bucked his hips forward. An audible swallow glucked from the lil girl's throat as it opened like a flower around his inexorably thrusting dick, and the new sensations wrenched moans from them simultaneously. Mary's throat, humming with her moaned rapture, vibrated all along Xander's increasingly deeper pole, and his toes curled as lust shuddered up his spine.

Mary's puffy lil pussy dripped her juices as she got off just from fucking her little throat raw on the pipe she guzzled eagerly. Deeper and deeper his cock drove inside her tight fuckhole, till the leathery flesh of his sweaty nuts squelched into her chin. She mewled appreciatively and began rippling her throat muscles up and down around his dick in a practiced rhythm. Xander bellowed out his pleasure, and reflexively pulled back and thrust back forward, pounding his dick into her little facecunt.

Mary's eyes crossed from the rapture of the man she loved fucking her face with unrestrained longing, and kept milking his long fat cum pump with her moaning throat. With a roar like a wild lion's, Xander began spurting his thick seed deep inside his lil kitten's thirsty throat. Hot geysers of his cockmilk burst over and over into her stomach, and Mary hungrily swallowed it all, her bulging throat muscles visibly working as she gargled it happily down.

When at last his balls were spent - for the moment, anyway - Mary pulled back off him, her throat coming free with a wet plop. Licking her lips lips clean, she grinned up at him as she leapt to her feet. He took her hand, matching her grin, and they stepped back to the others, who joined hands with them again.

"Mary Queen of Years," Xander said in his deep voice, staring deeply into the little ten year old's shining eyes, "do you take me to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to cherish and obey, and to love in deference to my principal wife?"

Mary's face was practically glowing as she ecstatically replied, "I do!" before continuing, "And do you, Alexander LaVelle Harris, take Dawn Summers to be your lawfully wedded principal wife, to have and to hold, to honor and to cherish, till death do you part?"

Xander met Dawn's eyes. Firmly, with no trace of hesitation, he answered, "I do." He squeezed Dawn's hand and added in a low murmur, "With all my heart." He was sure Dawn was melting in a puddle of happiness, and that her legs might very well have collapsed beneath her with her lust and joy had the others not been holding on to her hand.

"And do you take Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, Joyce Summers, and myself, Mary Queen of Years, to be your lawfully wedded wives, to have and to hold, to honor and to cherish, till death do you part?" Mary went on.

Xander met their eyes in turn as he replied, "I do." Everyone's eyes were wet with happiness.

"Then by the power invested in me," Mary said, "I declare us husband and wives. You may kiss the brides."

"I got dibs," Dawn chirped up breathlessly, and before anyone could react, she pulled her hand free and stepped into Xander's body, melting against his form as she reached up to cradle his face in her hands and pull him down to her lips for a steamy, toe-curling, heart-fluttering kiss.

Xander's heart flared with heat and passion, and he crushed her to him, and they clutched each other as they drank deep of each other's lips, mashing their mouths together in hot, steamy need. They were only interrupted as Joyce reached in and grabbed Xander's cock, which wrenched his face from Dawn's with a heated gasp. Joyce smirked and said, "Better seal the deal with kisses first, big man, before you get too distracted." Her eyes were sparkling, and Dawn managed to giggle.

In order, Xander kissed Buffy, Willow, Joyce, and finally little Mary, who leapt into his arms for her kiss. The twins broke out into eager applause, and Clara took their hands to lead them away - the orgiastic reception was for Xander and his brides alone. Xander pressed goodbye kisses to his little girls' noses first, and Joyce fussed over them for a moment, before the new spouses turned their attentions back to each other.

Buffy practically pushed Dawn into his arms, winking. "I think she'll explode if she has to wait any longer, dear," she said sultrily to her new husband. Xander appreciatively squeezed her ass, and then he and Dawn were making out again. She cupped his plump balls, purring as he groaned into their kiss, and he fondled the budding swells of her tits. They fell onto the ground, Xander's huge hard cock anointing Dawn's tummy with precum, and Xander began to press light suckling kisses to the little twelve year old girl's neck as she lolled her head back and sighed passionately.

"Take me, Xander," she murmured breathlessly, and Xander obliged. Even as he continued to suck a hickey onto his first wife's slender young neck, he pulled his hips back before pushing them gently forward so that his engorged cockhead pressed against Dawn's puffy bald nether lips. Her back arched at the intimate touch, and she pressed her pelvis up into his.

Her pussy opened up like a flower around his rod as he thrust forward, sinking himself within her hot, tight, pink velvet. Dawn's breath left her in a rush as she felt the massive entry of her husband's pleasure-stick, and simultaneously her older sister knelt down and pressed her mouth to Dawn's in a steamy, incestuous kiss. The two sisters moaned lewdly, trading drool as Dawn gyrated her hips to take Xander deeper within her.

Xander slammed his hips forward, and hilted his fuckpole inside his eager young bride, and Dawn's moans rose an octave as she made out with Buffy. He kept pressing slurpy kisses to her neck and shoulders, an obscene wet sound that joined the slick squelches of his thrusting cock. At the same time, one of his hands reached to cup Buffy's tits, tweaking her hard-stemmed nipple.

Horny from watching the display, Joyce, Willow, and Mary fell into a daisy chain, lying sideways on the grass in a triangle as they feasted on each other's sloppy, juicy pussies. Loud moans and shrill screams filled the sunny clearing as husband and five wives enjoyed each other's bodies.

Xander and Dawn became more frantic in their fucking, Xander pounding mercilessly into her greedy wet cunny as Dawn ground her hips into his just as madly. Dawn's moans into Buffy's mouth were broken up by the force of their fucking into lewd staccato gasps, and finally her lips broke away from Buffy's as she clutched Xander's head to her neck and wrapped her legs tightly about his waist. "Yes, Xander, oh gods, yes, YES!" Her orgasmic cries were shrill and loud, ringing through the forest as she cummed, her pussy bursting creamy love onto his thrusting cock.

Xander groaned like a wild beast as his horny little bride's tight little pussy milked him in desperate, spastic wrenches, and with a bestial roar that thrummed into Dawn's neck where he was suckling, he slammed hard into her writhing young form and spunked thick hot torrents of jizz into her greedy womb.

Dawn shrieked even louder, and Buffy's ecstatic scream joined hers as Xander's hand clenched around her tits in the throes of his orgasm. The teenage girl's body vibrated beneath his hold as he relentlessly jackhammered his spurting cock home inside Dawn's fertile wet twat. It seemed an eternity that he was joined with his favorite wife, jizzing cock ensconced inside tight squeezing cunny, as he jetted blast after hot blast of cum deep inside her to the tune of obscenely squelching smacks as their hips met again and again.

When at last his balls could pump no more, demanding a rest of at least a few minutes, Xander lay gasping and sweating atop the love of his life, kissing her neck and shoulders and budding boobs madly with fluttering, loving kisses. Dawn lay back, limp as a ragdoll, her head rolling about and her eyes vacant with pleasure as her harsh pants filled his ears with the sound of her afterglow.

"You better have some left for me," Buffy teased him, patting his ass. Xander's cock twitched inside Dawn's pussy - eliciting another dazed moan from the young preteen girl - and he grinned at his teenage wife, slowly catching his breath. He pulled out from Dawn's thoroughly impregnated cunt - which squeezed in protest around his rod, not wanting to let him go - and lay back onto the grass. His still-turgid dick stood tall and proud, gleaming with twelve-year-old juice as he lifted his eyebrow at the Slayer with a quirked smile.

Buffy straddled him, lowering herself slowly down to his cock till his knob brushed against the dripping wet cleft between her thighs. But she didn't go down on him any further. Xander groaned needily and said, "You tease," chuckling weakly with lust as the Slayer smirked at him.

"Willow," she called, and her best friend - recovering from the orgasm Mary's deft little tongue had given her - came over and sat on Xander's face, spilling her sweet moisture down his chin. As Joyce and Mary went to Dawn, coaxing her raptured-daze senses back to reality with little licks and kisses upon her pussy and nipples, Buffy lowered herself, letting her husband's fat cockhead pry apart her soaked cunt lips and squeeze into her tight hot horny slit.

"Oooohhghghh!" Xander and Buffy cried out at once in shared euphoria, her back arching and her head thrown back to let her hair fly about. Xander's moan thrummed into Willow's moist snatch, and her knees nearly buckled as Xander followed his moan with quick, lascivious laps of hot, manly, slightly rough tongue upon her reddened pussy.

Xander thrust his hips needily upwards, piledriving his member deeper inside Buffy's tight juicy twat, and the Slayer steadied herself with fingers curling into his abs as her eyes glazed over from pleasure. Willow grabbed Buffy's shoulders to steady herself as Xander's hot skilled tongue deftly licked all within and without her womanhood, and he reached his arms up and back to grasp Willow's thighs, locking her into place atop his head.

Even as his hips began to meet Buffy's in ferocious wet smacks of wanton lust, Xander frenched Willow's pussy madly, his hold on her thighs keeping him in her delectable motherlode as she writhed with pleasure. Willow was incoherent, gasping out harsh moans that might have been words of dazed pleading for more. Buffy was made of sterner stuff, and yelled out her husband's name over and over as she bounced and bucked atop him, as though he were her personal stallion.

Xander's massive pole sheathed itself in Buffy's hot cunt over and over, stretching her tight walls obscenely with each lewd squelching thrust, and Buffy nearly collapsed with the ripples of ecstasy tearing through her. Willow caught her, and they clutched each other for dear life as their husband brought untold pleasure to them with tongue and cock, their sweat-glistened boobs rubbing sensuously upon one another.

Xander slammed his hips up even harder into Buffy's bouncing body as he fastened his lips around Willow's lust-plumped clitty, and the two teenage girls shrieked with utter abandon. Willow began bucking atop Xander's face as much as Buffy was atop his cock, and they juiced with such force that their juices squirted from their snatches to drench their husband's body and face.

Xander groaned as he felt Willow's sopping pussy clutching hungrily at his face and Buffy's fucktunnel milking him spastically for his seed. He couldn't hold back any longer, and with a final thrust so hard it shook both their bodies with the force of their lust, he detonated inside the Slayer's pussy, his huge cock buried so deep inside her that the huge gushing torrents of cum spurted straight through her cervix and into her womb, seeding her breeding hole with heat and life.

Buffy yelled a note so high it could barely be heard, and mashed her lips into Willow's. The two teenage girls began making out desperately as the orgasms their husband brought them crashed through their quaking, bucking forms. Xander didn't let up, licking and thrusting madly, jizzing over and over inside Buffy's lushly fertilized cunt even as his wives slicked his face and hips with wet love.

At last even the Slayer was too exhausted by lust to do more than rock back and forth atop Xander even as he slammed his hips into hers one last time to deposit several more squirts of thick cock cream deep inside her twat. Willow and Buffy were clinging to each other, nibbling on each other's lips, their hard pebbly nipples scraping against one another as their pussy juices kept dribbling out onto Xander's face and balls.

Xander's head lolled back as he panted, his hot breath washing over Willow's sensitive, overstimulated pussy. He was surrounded by the scent and heat and taste of Willow's sweet nectar, and was content to lay in that heaven forever. But Dawn, recovered from her earlier daze, managed to fight off Joyce and Mary's attentions with a giggle and came over to pull her older sister off her husband into a sensuous liplock, and the two sisters began scissoring each other, writhing slowly on the grass as Xander's cream-slimed cock was exposed once more to the air, twitching and throbbing.

Willow managed to roll off his face, and lay on her tummy on the grass, her body limp and liquid with pleasure. She managed to spread her legs weakly, looking back at him and murmuring. "My pussy, Xander, oh god, my pussy, I need you..." Xander grinned, breathing harshly, and rolled to his knees, moving to straddle his best friend and now third wife. His fat elephant cock plopped wetly in the crack between Willow's ass cheeks, and her flesh was so soft and satiny, he couldn't resist a groaned exertion of lust as he hotdogged her a bit.

Willow shuddered with the pleasure of feeling his thick shaft sliding between her buttocks and dripping precum and juice on her back, but murmured, "Xander..." Xander took the cue to pull his hips back before pushing gently forward and down, so that his fat mushroom-shaped cockhead pressed up against Willow's soaked, puffy nether lips. He felt more than the heard the guttural groan of animal pleasure that rippled through her, and she squirmed with lust beneath him, aching for him to fill her.

Xander took a deep, gasping breath - his lust panting harshly in his ears - and slid forward. His fat log slid right into Willow's pussy easily, so lubricated by her liquid pleasure she was. Her back arched and her mouth opened in a soundless cry of euphoria, and she began writhing beneath him, pushing her ass back up against his belly as he thrust forward with slick squelches.

His pleasure strangled itself in a deep bestial groan lodged in his throat as Willow's incredibly tight, slick velvet stretched to accomodate his length and girth even as it squeezed around him like a hot wet glove. He slid balls-deep inside her absolutely drenched twat almost easily, his obese nuts shhhlurping up against her puffy slit. Willow's body seized up with the intensity of her orgasm, and her pussy clenched hard around his cock as she spasmed in helpless rapture.

He pressed kisses to the top of her head as she writhed, his face locked in weird expressions of outrageous pleasure as her climaxing body milked his cock for all she was worth. It was then that the sweet honeyed scent of womanhood beckoned to him again, as Joyce sat in front of them and lay back, spreading her legs, so that her lush furred pussy was inches away from Willow's face.

Without hesitation, Xander leaned down and dived in, suckling on Joyce's pussy lips, and as his passion mounted once more he began thrusting in and out of Willow's convulsing snatch. Joyce purred with delight as Xander's groans thrummed into her dripping honeypot through his skillful tongue. Low grunts of satisfaction tore from Willow's thrashing form as her beloved husband pounded his big piledriver in and out of her pulsating cunt.

Joyce fisted her hands in Xander's hair and humped her hips up into his face with a soft squelching smack, slathering his face in her mature juices. He was more than willing to lap up every drop from every crevice of her womanhood even as he fucked Willow into a limp puddle of ecstasy.

His fat balls clenched, and with a sharp intake of breath Xander began pumping his fat globs of spunk deep inside Willow's pussy. She shrieked like a bitch in heat as she felt his cum fill her with his potency, and at the same time Joyce began squirting her cream all over Xander and Willow's faces.

Willow was in another world, knowing nothing except the strength and weight of her husband as his muscular body heaved into hers and fired shot after shot of hot, creamy cockslop inside her madly spasming twat. Her boobs strained into the grass, the sensation of the ground against her achingly hard nipples only intensifying her pleasure as Xander slammed his babymaker relentlessly home inside her hot wet fuckhole.

They were locked in a timeless haze of lewd, loving fucking, but eventually they lay limply there. Xander's head rested in the cradle of Joyce's cleft as he slowly gyrated his hips against Willow's buttocks to let every last drop of his thick load ooze inside her pussy, and Joyce and Willow lay like wasted rags, utterly overcome by the afterglow rippling through them.

Joyce's head lolled back, her eyes vacant, but her pussy quivered wetly against her younger husband's face, clearly indicating the MILF's need to be stretched and filled by his manhood. Mary came over and playfully slapped his ass, causing his body to jerk reflexively, and Willow moaned like a whore as his cock thrust and throbbed inside her.

"Come on," the Queen of Years said saucily, an impish smile on her young angelic face, "I can't fuck you again till you fuck Joyce first, since she has press-uh-dense." She smiled very sweetly and innocently at him, and he chuckled. Willow squeezed her pussy around his cock as he pulled out, wrenching a strangled grunt of pleasure from him.

Joyce was still out of it, her head lolling back and her eyes glazed, so as he knelt over her, he tweaked her nipple. He was rewarded with a low guttural, " _Ooooooohhhhggghhhhhh_ ," and saw her pussy clutch on emptiness. "Love you too, Joyce," he murmured with a grin, and seized two lush handholds of her boobs at the same time he pressed his cock into her amazingly hot fucktunnel.

The MILF snapped out of her lust-induced daze with a scream of wild ecstasy, and her chest thrust up needily into his hot sweaty palms even as her hips rose off the ground eagerly to skewer herself on his large young cock. Her long mature legs wrapped around his waist, locking them in their carnal embrace and slamming their pelvises together as his huge length pounded into her furry cunt in a single long hard thrust.

Her extreme reaction caught Xander so offguard that he yelled out a strangled groan of animalistic ecstasy and squirted two thick gobs of cum from his throbbing cock deep inside her straight away. Her mouth open and gasping for air, Joyce still managed to smile wickedly at him as she felt his seed jet into her. "Give me some more where that came from, big man," she said.

Xander obliged, mashing his lips to hers and invading her welcoming mouth with his tongue, even as he began pistoning his dick in and out of her pussy in a furious cadence. His balls and her pussy met with such loud squelches that that the sounds began to overtake the low moans of his other wives as they pleasured each other.

As Xander rolled and gyrated his hips, even as he slammed his bulging cock deep inside the MILF's cunt, Joyce's delight overwhelmed her, and their kiss broke as she tossed her head back and forth, unable to contain or express her pleasure in any physically or verbally coherent manner. Xander grinned breathlessly as he watched her face, continuing to pummel her soaking wet pussy.

Joyce's lust finally tore out of her throat with a shrieked crescendo of passion as her snatch began to ripple up and down his cock in orgasmic spasms, wrenching gargled grunts of bestial pleasure from the young man as the MILF's body seized up beneath and around him, her legs clenching even tighter around his waist.

So tightly did her legs lock them together in the throes of her uncontrollable, thrashing climax, that Xander couldn't even pull out to thrust anymore, so instead he rolled and gyrated his hips even more furiously, extending Joyce's cum as she fucked herself silly on his fuckpole. Then it was too much for him, and his inexhaustible nuts began pumping hot jizz up his thick shift to geyser out of his cockknob into the hottest depths of her tight fucktunnel.

Joyce's screams of abandon caught in her throat as she felt the torrents of young teenage seed gushing into her, and she could only writhe, her mouth opening and closing in soundless gasps as Xander's cock filled her to overflowing with cum. His shaft bulged over and over with the thick splurts of cockslime shooting up through it, so much so that his cock was practically vibrating inside her, and Joyce was driven to delirious heights of uncontained pleasure.

Her body was unable to cope, and so she convulsed, juicing again and again as the man she loved pumped his seed nonstop into her tight slick velvet. His spunk shot through her cervix into her womb, filled her womb to overflowing with hot fertile cum, till his jizz flooded her pussy and spilled back out onto his balls and the ground beneath them, forming a viscous puddle of musky cock cream mingled with MILF juice.

Finally Joyce had no more strength left, and her legs fell limply away from Xander's waist, so that he was able to thrust and pound his squirting cock once more inside her pussy. Ecstatic moans shivered nonstop through Joyce's body, broken into low staccato cries by the force of her husband's pounding, until at last he buried his shaft balls-deep in her one final time and let loose the last several spurts of his cum-cannon.

Xander arched his back, grunting as he strained into Joyce's body and dumped his last squirts inside his wife. "Finally," Mary teased, getting up from where she had lay on her side, diddling herself with her finger while watching. Xander grinned back, and pulled out of the nearly unconscious Joyce. Buffy "attended" to her mother with skillful licks and kisses and suckles upon her sensitive areas, while Mary gestured for her husband to sit crosslegged on the grass.

The young priestess - her face still flush with delight over the unexpected proposal and marriage - stood over his lap, straddling him. His towering cock didn't quite reach the juicy bald cleft between her thighs, but Mary looked down at him and gave him a small sweet smile of eager lust. "Xandy," she whispered, "I want you to take my butt."

He gasped with delight. He hadn't popped her anal cherry, so to speak, yet; Mary had said she wanted to wait for a special occasion, and there certainly wasn't going to be one any more special than this! Mary wasn't through though. "I want you to fuck my little ass hard and deep and fast and raw," she continued in that same murmur of childlike breathlessness, "and just hoist me up and down on your cock. I wanna be your little fucktoy right now, and I want you to drill me and fill my butt with cum until I pass out."

Xander's cock was harder than a rock, quivering madly beneath her pussy, which dripped hot droplets of juice onto his nearly purple cockknob. "Your wish is my command, honey," he answered her huskily, and Mary turned herself around and lowered herself, so that her back was to Xander's front. She let out a little moaned gasp as his cockhead touched her tiny rosebud between her ass crack, and a trickle of her juice sizzled down her slit to his cock to roll down his shaft.

He grasped her hips, and she yipped with pleasure as his strong hands held her, and then he pulled her down, slowly. They grunted in tandem as his fat cockhead strained to enter her cute lil rosebud. He was large, and she was tight, but they were beyond horny, and more little-girl cream rolled down her beneath her pussy slit to cascade down his shaft, lubing his already juice-slimed cock even more.

Slowly, lust humming through their barely joined bodies, Xander's cock pried open his youngest wife's pucker, pushing inexorably in, till there was a slight pop of expelled air and his cockhead jammed inside. "OH!" An electric thrill sizzled up Mary's spine, and she writhed, wanting to be spit upon that skewer more than she had ever wanted anything. "Xander," she moaned, barely coherent but her tone begging for him to impale her.

Xander's neck muscles tensed from the intensity of the pleasure cascading over him. Her asshole was so incredibly tight, tighter than anything he'd ever felt except for Dawn's asshole when she had been ten, and he felt like he might explode any moment. Mary tilted her head back, and Xander bent his neck to press a kiss to her hot plump little childish mouth. "Mmmmmmmm," she moaned, her young voice pregnant with lewd desire as she sought to bear down on his cock, wanting more of his wonderful fullness inside her.

He obliged, not breaking the kiss as he pulled her down more, at a slow, agonizingly pleasure pace. Willow joined in then, dropping to her hands and knees in front of them and touching the tip of her tongue to Mary's tiny little love button, which peeked out of its hood. Mary shrieked ecstatically into Xander's mouth, but he muffled her pleasure with passionate tongueing, and Willow began attacking the lil priestess' wet lil muff with her tongue as Xander continued to split open her asshole around his fat babymaker.

Then Dawn knelt behind Xander, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing her boobs enticingly into his back. A groan guttered in his throat as her scent came to him and her hard nipples scraped into his back, and then Dawn joined their kiss, turning it into a three-way makeout session full of tangled tongues and dancing lips.

As they frenched, and Willow ate little Mary out, Xander's balls at last squelched up against his fifth wife's buttocks. Full with the manhood of the one she loved, the Queen of Years squealed, breaking from the kiss, and whimpered sultrily, "Xander, fuck me.....!"

Dawn grinned into her kiss with Xander, and murmured, "Better get to it, my heart." In response, he tilted his head back to allow her a better angle to make out with him, while his grip tightened around Mary's slim waist. Then he yanked the young girl up and down on his meaty fuckstick. It was a bit slow at first due to her tiny asshole's tight grip, but as Xander picked up his rhythm, he was soon pummeling her ass with his veiny slab of cock.

Breath fled from the lil priestess and her hair flew about as her smooth hairless lil pussy fairly exploded in Willow's face. With Xander's rapid yanking, Willow couldn't get a good purchase on Mary's hot climaxing girlish cunny, so she settled for licking randomly along Xander's bulging root and Mary's girlhood.

" _Ohh--ohh-ohhh-ohh-ohhhh--!_ " His ten year old wife's long scream of wild abandon was broken into moaned crescendoes by the force of his handling her. Over and over his balls slapped up into her as he hilted his cock inside her tight horny little asshole time after time. Mary's flat-chested nips became almost painfully hard as she kept creaming, orgasming harder than she ever had before. There was a fierce primal joy ripping its way through her lusty lil body as she experienced the sensation of being her beloved husband's jerkoff sleeve - he was literally jacking his cock off with her asshole, and she loved it like a wanton little slut.

Incoherent with the colossal waves of ecstasy crashing over her, she told him her passion through her staccato screams and spastically clenching asshole. Dawn drowned Xander's grunts and groans of primal, animalistic pleasure with her mouth, dancing with his tongue and frenching him madly as he wanked off with little Mary's body. Juices were spraying from Mary's bald cunny, drenching Willow as she continued to lick and kiss where she could, and finally, Xander exploded.

Ropes of cum as thick as glue shot into Mary's orgasmically clutching rosebud with the force of a thunderbolt, and Mary's shrieks hit another octave as she felt the virile heat of her husband's passion unloading inside her deepest bowels. Over and over, Xander yanked her on his cockmeat, extending both their orgasms as he used her asshole as his personal cumdump.

Jizz poured out of the young girl's pucker around Xander's cock, slathering his balls and smearing into Willow's delighted face, and still their husband didn't let up, unleashing his lust on the rapturously thrashing girl, impaling her on his titanic dick time after time. Mary was completely fucked silly; her tongue hung out like a dog, little strands of drool flinging everywhere with each wild bounce, her hair flew in sweaty tangles, and her eyes were rolled back in her head, glazed over with euphoria.

The sun was getting lower in the sky when Xander squirted several last jets inside his little ten year old bride's overflowing asshole and pulled her off him. She was completely limp, her head lolling and her eyes vacant as ripples of afterglow kept twitching their way through her body. Xander smiled, and Dawn pulled back from their kiss. "I think she got what she wanted," his favorite 12-year-old teased, reaching around to tweak Mary's little nipple and eliciting another ripple of pleasure from her.

Xander pressed a kiss to Mary's golden locks and gently lay her on the grass where her slightly gaping asshole drooled musky jizz onto the ground. "I'll take care of her," Willow promised with a fond giggle, and began pressing gentle kisses and licks all over the little ten year old's adorably sexy body.

Xander grinned, love swelling his heart and turned his head back to Dawn. "Shall we--" he began, but Dawn cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"I think you need to fuck ALL of us into drooling little messes of slutty pleasure," she quirked her lips into a crooked smile, "and save the best for last." He matched her grin and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, which she returned for several long moments before grasping ahold of his cockstalk and wrenching his mouth from hers with a lusty grunt. She grinned shamelessly at him then gestured with a nod to their side.

Buffy had lain upon her back, her head tilted back to look back and up at them. She licked her lips ostentatiously, and her petite tits heaved with desire. "Your personal throatslut is ready for you, baby," she said coyly. Xander's cock throbbed in Dawn's grasp and she bent to kiss his cockhead with that sweetly giggled laugh she had.

"Go get her, Xander," his 12 year old wife said, her voice breathless with love. Xander obediently got up from his crosslegged position to kneel over and behind Buffy. She gaped her jaws wide, flicking her wet pink tongue out between those perfectly plump fuck-me lips that framed the dark fuckhole she had for him.

Xander was the only one the powerful Slayer would submit to, the only man to whom she not only gave herself, but loved to be used by. His thick bulging cockhead plugged up her mouth, so that her hot breath washed directly onto the sensitive tip. He pushed forward, and those luscious lips stretched into tighter and paler and thinner lines before snapping over his crown with a willful, suckling clamp.

Xander's knees nearly buckled from pleasure, and he fisted dirt to steady himself, his fingers and toes curling as Buffy began nursing on her husband's cock. Her tongue flicked wetly, hotly, softly, against his cockknob, bathing it in her saliva. He knew what she wanted, and so he gave it to her, pushing his cock in hard and fast, with powerful slamming thrusts that first bulged her cheeks and filled up her mouth with cockmeat before piledriving into the even tighter tunnel of her throatcunt.

"Mmmmmmm!" Buffy guzzled lewdly. Her strong throat muscles worked around his veiny shaft, literally sucking more of him down. Her neck bulged ever so slightly with the thick throbbing mass of his elephant cock penetrating her hot wet fucksleeve hole. Her guzzling was loud and lewd as she slurped shamelessly as his big package, and Xander grunted and groaned like a wild beast, toes curling as he pounded his cock balls-deep in her mouth with a final slamming thrust that sent his sweaty, sticky nuts colliding into Buffy's face with a wet smack.

She mewled, and her throat rippled up and down his length with all the strength and dexterity a Slayer could bring to bear, and Xander began thrusting in and out, pummeling her face and throat with his fucking and smearing her smothered face in sweat and remnants of sticky juice and jizz. The teenager moaned whorishly, her pussy dripping wet and clutching spasmodically on nothing.

Xander lowered himself to his elbows as he fucked her throat, pounding away with the delicious aroma of teenage arousal wafting from the quivering pussy beneath him. At that point Dawn maneuvered herself into their tryst, laying back on her elbows and tangling her legs with her older sister's until two puffy, soaked pussies were grinding madly at each other beneath Xander's lustful gaze.

He didn't let up, fucking Buffy's throat in brutal thrusts that drew moaned screams of orgiastic delight from her to thrum up his fuckrod, but he dived down into those joined cunts, licking and lapping and feasting upon those hot sweet cunts. Dawn's head lolled back, and she and Buffy started grinding their twats not only into each other, but into their husband's delighted face, sliming him with their mingled juices.

Buffy clenched her throat hard around his pole as her pussy exploded, spraying his face and chin with juices, and Xander's eyes nearly bulged out at the incredibly hot, tight fit before his balls tightened and squirted their load so deep inside Buffy's throat it almost directly shot into her tummy. He buried his face in his wives' incestuously grinding cunts, muffling his moans with their deliciously wet girlhoods as he spunked.

Dawn wrapped her legs around his head, locking him into place within sweet tender paradise as he mercilessly pounded his splurting dick inside Buffy's thrashing, climaxing teenage body. Her hard nipples scraped into his chiseled abs, and those perfect little boobs shook against his torso with the combined force of his fucking thrusts and her own convulsive writhes. Buffy had nearly lost conscious control of her body - her limbs were jerking and flailing of their own accord, and her throat was irrhythmically clutching and rippling around the giant log stuffed down her gullet as she gurgled down his seed with an almost frantic eagerness.

Even as the Slayer's pussy drenched his chin and neck with love, Dawn's own pussy thrummed with pleasure into Xander's face, juicing as his favorite wife cried out his name in the breathless tones of a just-impregnated preteen girl in wanton heat. Her lithe legs squeezed in irregular rhythm around his head as she cummed on her husband's face.

All the while, Xander jackhammered his huge piston into Buffy's tight, glucking throat, which milked him relentlessly in hot wet swallows. She was a perfect cocksleeve for him, her throat designed to be fucked by his member and her tummy made to be his spunk repository. With hard noisy smacks, his clenching balls slapped into her sweaty, smeared face, and she loved it. worshipping the cock that thrust and jizzed inside her.

Conscious thought had fled from the Slayer long ago, but her body still knew what to do as she convulsed, guzzling down every last drop of her beloved husband's potent load. Willow's hands closed around his nuts from behind, fondling them, and Xander groaned into Dawn's shuddering pussy, before flinging his last globs of cum into Buffy's throat.

Dawn forced her fingers to unclench from their grip on the grass and tiredly let her legs fall off Xander's head as he lifted it to look at her, his face glistening in the fading sunset with both her own juices as well as her sister's. He pressed a gentle loving kiss to both sister's pussies, and then groaned again as Willow fondled his balls some more, milking that last load's oozing driblets into Buffy's throat.

"My turn next," Willow chuckled, and he became aware that little Mary had indeed been taken care of - her young body, stained with sweat and cum and juice, was curled up on her side as she slept, sucking her thumb in her slumber, magnificently worn out by her lusts and those of her husband's. Xander pulled out of Buffy's throat and was able to take a good look at the Slayer whose throat he had ravished.

His 18-year-old wife was laying limply. Juices and leftover cum from their earlier fuck trickled from her still-shivering pussy, and her lips hung open, her tongue lolling out as cum leaked from her mouth down her face. As they watched, her body gave a little rippling spasm of afterglow and she mewled softly, half-dreaming already.

"I cannot wait for you to do that to me," Willow seized his head and pulled him to her in a hard sizzling kiss that belied his best friend's normally shy demeanor. "And I do mean that. We're doing it  _now_ . Except you gonna do me like you did Mary." Xander replied by grasping her buttock in a broad hand and slipping the tip of his finger into her asshole, which earned him a yelp of surprised pleasure, and she grinned wickedly at him. "I think you know I want more than that," she cooed, and pulled away from him to get on her hands and knees.

She wiggled her shapely if small rump at him, and he slapped it lightly, playfully, earning him a little moan of excitement. As Xander knelt behind her, he saw Joyce nibbling on Dawn's perky nips as her daughter fingered her bushy cunt.

The teenaged man grasped lush handfuls of Willow's ass cheeks and squeezed gently, noting the little dribbles of moisture running from her slit down her inner thigh. Then he moved his grasp to Willow's thighs just above her knees, and pulled her legs out from under her, holding her up like a wheelbarrow. She gasped in delight at the sudden handling, and a shiver of pleasure hummed through her whole body.

Her pucker winked at him, a tiny fuckhole that he had skewered many times and would many more. Starting now. Steadying her with his grip on her thighs, he pressed the head of his dick up against Willow's asshole; the young woman moaned, tossing her head about with desire and anticipation. "Xander....." she needled, trying to push back against him, lusting for that cock to fill her ass.

Simultaneously, Xander pulled back on her legs and slammed his hips forward, sinking several inches of his cock inside her hot sweaty rosebud. Willow let loose a scream of wild delight, and began juicing immediately from the force of the sudden penetration. Her lithe teenage form vibrated around his member, and he followed that thrust with another, even more powerful one, sinking almost balls-deep into his wife's ass.

" _OOooooooogghghgnnggnghghngnghhhhhh!_ " Willow's yell was a long, loud moan of utter rapture as Xander's massive babymaker split open her tight horny pucker and filled her to bursting with his length and girth. He gave her what she wanted, fucking her ass hard and fast, slamming in and out of her asshole in quick, smacking thrusts that shook both their sweaty bodies.

Willow would barely be able to draw breath for another scream of pleasure before another pummeling pound drove it out of her. She would barely form a thought before the intensity of her husband's enormous cock filled her and left room for nothing else. She wasn't aware of time, or their surroundings, just of the man she loved fucking her asshole good and raw as her pussy spasmed and convulsed.

She let out another shriek that might have been an attempt to yell his name, but Xander kept pistoning in and out of her ass before he could hold back no longer and blasted her insides with hot, fierce geysers of cum. Her legs flailed in pleasure, or would have were it not for his steady grip on them, and he kept pounding her with such force that his fat heavy cumsacks swung forward and up to smack her wet pussy with each slam.

Willow flopped about on the ground, impaled on the spit of her husband's cock as he jetted squirt after squirt of cum into her wildly climaxing body. Her screams came so often it might have been one continuous shriek of delirious ecstasy, only broken up into grunted shrieks by the pummeling force of his thrusts. She couldn't form words, but in euphoric cries of obscene love she communicated her desires to him:  _Don't stop....!_

And he didn't stop, dumping load after load of cum in her, and when his load was spent, fucking her some more till he blew his balls in her again. She lost the strength to keep thrashing, yet rapture kept her body twitching and rippling as he fired his jizz deep into her rosebud, which overflowed his cum with gushing force. Spunk poured out of her well-fucked asshole around his cock and balls, and the puddle of it seeped along the ground to be mashed into the grass by Willow's boobs, which smeared themselves in his cum with every heave of Xander's body into hers.

He dumped a final load of baby batter in her, gasping for breath as she simply collapsed like a limp ragdoll, utterly spent. A murmured moan escaped her lips as she tried to form her husband's name, but all that came out were the exhausted sounds of her breathless adoration. Xander gingerly pulled his meaty slab of manhood out of her ass - causing even more cum to spill out of her pucker now that it was no longer plugged up - and lowered her legs gently to the ground as her weariness took her into that dazed half-slumber that was a prelude to deep sleep.

The sun was gone; stars sparkled high overhead as the moon began to rise in the east. Joyce and Dawn were laying side by side, fingers dipped in each other cunts as they fondled their own tits, getting off on the sight of his massive girth fucking Willow's ass. Xander went over to them and bent down to press a leisurely kiss to the MILF's mouth, a kiss which she returned hungrily.

"I think Mom's jugs need some attention," Dawn giggled. Joyce's tits had swollen with her pregnancy two years ago, and had become incredibly sensitive to pleasure. Xander smiled into the kiss, and Joyce murmured an  _oh yes_ into his mouth, so he knelt atop her, straddling her tummy as his big log plopped wetly atop her rack.

Joyce moaned, straining her boobs up into his heavy mass. Her titflesh was prickly with goosebumps, and her nipples stood at stiff attention. Xander pulled his hips back a bit, then slid his dick forward to slide between her boobs. Joyce sucked in her breath, biting her lip and moaning aloud with pleasure as his plump, low-hanging nuts left a slick, sticky trail of sweat and cum and cream along her belly.

Xander's pleasure grumbled in his throat as the MILF's succulent boobs wrapped around his mass, and his engorged, nearly purple cockhead bumped into his oldest wife's chin, leaving a slimy smear of precum. Joyce opened her mouth in the middle of a moan, welcoming him, and he slid forward more, plugging up her throat with a mouthful of cockmeat, even as his bloated nuts squelched gently against the underside of her breasts, their leathery flesh tickling Joyce's sensitive tits erotically.

She began sucking on his cockknob with a will, and Xander began thrusting back and forth, gently at first, in a steady cadence that sent chills of pleasure up his spine. Joyce's pussy leaked copiously, her hot sweet moisture giving forth an aroma that spiced the air with the scent of woman. Dawn surprised them, coming to stand over her mother's chest, facing Xander, before lowering herself to straddle Joyce's rack. Her wet pussy dribbled dewy love down the luscious curve of her mother's boobs and trickled wetly onto her husband's cock between those coconuts.

His little preteen wife wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him in for a kiss as she moaned prettily into his mouth. Her weight made the fit of his cock between Joyce's boobs tighter, and the MILF herself moaned as more stimulation was given to her desperately needy tits. Xander grasped Dawn's ass and pulled her into him, frenching her gently at first then with more frantic need.

His titfucking thrusts mounted as well, picking up the pace until his cockhead slammed into the back of Joyce's mouth with every thrust. She purred happily, lapping at his cock inside her mouth everytime he pushed forward. Strings of drool connected her mouth to his dick every time he pulled back for another thrust, and Joyce juiced sweetly, a badly need release as her pussy clutched on emptiness. Xander moaned into his first wife's kiss - she was bouncing from the force of his thrusts between the tits beneath her, but did not stop bathing his face in her deep hungry kisses.

Joyce's lips clamped on Xander's cock as her climax extended, from Dawn's inner thighs rubbing upon her pebbly nipples and her husband's manmeat sending prickles of pleasure along her sensitive tits every time he slid between them. She sucked, hard, vigorously, upon the portion of his cock that sank into her mouth, needing to draw forth his succulent nectar from his knob into her throat.

Frantic pleasure was rising in sizzling heat through Xander as began thrusting even more madly, delirious with pleasure as Dawn writhed and bucked in his arms and Joyce surrounded his cock with her tits and mouth. His bellow of primal triumph erupted in Dawn's mouth and thrummed through her whole body with rippling lust as he let loose cannonshots of jizz inside his MILF wife's mouth.

The hot blasts jetted directly into Joyce's throat, and her eyes rolled back as she gargled and swallowed it down. Sharp spikes of orgasmic joy ripped through her body, from her furry pussy up to the top of her head, and she convulsed. Her mouth worked jerkily around his cum pump as she sought to milk him for as much as he would give her, even in the midst of her orgiastic throes.

Despite her hornily glucking swallows, Joyce couldn't guzzle his cum down fast enough, and it began frothing out of her mouth around his bulging cock as he kept fucking her face and tits with a furiously ecstatic rhythm. Feeling her husband's pleasure against her front and her mother's beneath her, Dawn shuddered happily, and her own moisture spilled from her bald cleft onto Joyce's heaving tits and the immense log thrusting in the deep valley between them.

The MILF could feel Xander's balls churning against her tummy as they slapped wetly, heavily, into her boobs with each thrust of his shaft into her mouth. Her pussy was on fire, unable to copy with the intense rapture crashing through her body, and sprayed her wanton juices everywhere, spasming with uncontrollable pleasure and instinctively milking the cock that wasn't there but was instead painting the woman's throat white.

A great shriek of rapture gargled out of her throat around his overflowing cum, and the final explosion of delight that burst through her body stole the last of her coherence. Her head fell back as she babbled ecstatic nonsense, and Xander's cock pumped creamy, viscous spurts of seed directly onto her face and hair, even shooting over and beyond to land hotly on Mary's slumbering lil body. The lil priestess moaned and writhed in her sleep, her young body recognizing her husband's cum even in the midst of her dreams.

Joyce's face - and Mary's thighs and buttocks - were slathered in Xander's cum when he flung his last gobs out. Joyce was gasping, her head lolling, as her limp form coasted on the waves of lust that kept rolling through her. Even her incoherent moans were replaced by low, harsh pants of ecstasy. Her tits - her whole body - had never been so well sated, and somewhere in the drowsing depths of her mind she had the thought that she needed to be tittyfucked a lot more regularly from now on.

Xander and Dawn gasped together, clinging to each other as Xander's thrusts slowed and stopped. A trickle of sweat ran sexily down her brow, and Xander wiped it away with a thumb, leaning his forehead against hers. "Four down, one to go, darling," the little preteen murmured breathily, panting onto his face the hot sweet breath only a just-blooming child could have.

Xander lifted her up in his arms, standing up. His cock, freed from the weight of Joyce's tits and Dawn's body on top of that, sprang up, flinging droplets of cum and juice onto the MILF's heaving chest, and Dawn tittered naughtily as his cockknob nudged her ass cheeks. "What do you want to do, Dawnee?" her husband whispered softly, the love in his heart as tender as the need in his loins was ferocious.

She rubbed noses with him. In the starlight and rapidly waxing moonlight, her face was pearlescent and her eyes dark pools. "I want to fall asleep watching the stars, while my husband holds me and makes love to me all night long."

"Your wish is my command, my wife." A thrill surged through them, felt by them both through their entwined bodies as he was able to call Dawn, the love of his life, his spouse for the first time. He carried her to a spot of grass inbetween the other four wives, and lay down upon his back, cradling her. She turned over atop his torso so that her back rested on his front. Her hair formed a pillow upon his muscular chest, and Xander nestled his chin in the top of her lush silk.

"I love you, Xander," she murmured, and her hand found his. She shifted slightly, letting Xander's still-turgid cock slip inside her smooth, drenched cunny with a blissful sigh.

"I love you, Dawnee," came his reply, and then there was no more need for words, as their bodies joined in a union more intimate than words could provide. His thick scepter sank deep inside her hot luscious twat, and pleasure hummed through her body as she shivered atop him in gentle ecstasy. Xander's breathing was harsh with intense lust in her ear, and she gasped heatedly as his free hand came up to fondle a single swelling breast.

She mewled delightedly, squeezing the hand she held, her half-glazed eyes staring up at the moon that held vigil over their love, and Xander's massive log hilted itself deep inside her fertile young cunny, which had just been quickened with life earlier that day.

He didn't thrust, but together they rolled and gyrated their hips in gentle motions. His cock touched every last sensitive button inside her slit, and Dawn was gasping for breath, her hand holding Xander's in a death grip with the intensity of the pleasure he brought his young wife.

He smiled, groaning at the tightness of her soaked, heated velvet vise clutching and tugging upon his pole, and fondled her tit, working his fingers into the soft flesh and rubbing his palm upon her hard little nipple. His little twelve year old bride groaned a guttural sound of pleasure, her pussy clamping possessively on his dick.

Her rolling motions picked up, becoming faster as her desire and lust heightened, and her lusts awakened Xander's once more. Their flesh slid and slipped across one another's, Xander's full balls bouncing with each frantic gyration. Dawn began rippling her pussy muscles along his entire fat length, which intensified the pleasure of his gyrating, thrusting cock tenfold inside her slick warm walls.

They were there on the cusp of mutual orgasm for what seemed like hours, a haze of love and desire falling across them. Their mingled pleasure danced and shivered across their skin and permeated their flesh in hot bursts of ecstasy, while their hands roved up and down each other's bodies.

Dawn's back finally arched, and a little whimper escaped her lips, and Xander thrust his gyrating cock deep inside her in a hard pound. It was too much for the both of them, and even as Xander began pumping his hot seed inside Dawn's nubile cunny, the little preteen girl began convulsing, juicing hard as her pussy instinctually massaged his spunking shaft. Xander's arms wrapped around the girl, clutching her to him as she cried out in delirious euphoria.

Their lovemaking had been gentler thus far, but Dawn's quaking little body demanded to be fucked hard and fast, her harsh breathless moans panting with need as her pussy quivered and juiced. Sensitive to his wife's needs even while his balls were emptying themselves inside her, Xander rolled them both over and corkscrewed Dawn around his cock with effortless strength, so that she lay on her back and he was pistoning his cock in and out of her cleft.

The tight corkscrewing motion of his cock in her pussy drove Dawn wild and wrenched a strangled cry of startled ecstasy from her, before she started slamming her hips up into his with obscene slaps of flesh against flesh, burying his jizzing manhood within her spasming velvet folds. He buried his face in her neck, suckling another hickey on top of the one he'd left there earlier, and Dawn's legs and arms snaked around him, locking them together into a single entity of conjoined passion. The stars smiled upon their love as they thrust and bucked, juicing and cumming together endlessly.

Their love was inexhaustible, but their frames were merely mortal, and both became puddles of tired pleasure after a seeming eternity. Dawn's eyes stared vacantly up at the stars as her mouth hung open and her tongue lolled out, her body twitching beneath Xander's. Her husband wasn't in much better shape, continuing to drowsily kiss and suck her pale neck. They remained entwined, half-dreaming, for the rest of their wedding night, as his cock throbbed oozing globlets of cum into her hungry cunt.

 


End file.
